Un misterioso pasado
by Novahikaru
Summary: Cuando Nova inició una pintura mural para Devonair nunca creyó que eso la llevara a tener que investigar que había ocurrido realmente con la chica a quien se encontraba retratando.
1. Chapter 1

**Un misterioso pasado.**

El departamento era moderno más de lo necesario, lo había remodelado a tal grado que no hubiera separación alguna en todo el lugar, su cama estaba en la parte superior de una de las dos plataforma que formaban el segundo piso del departamento, sólo podía llegarse a ellas por medio de la escalera central que terminaba en una enorme ventana de aproximadamente dos metros cuadrados de donde podía verse todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, la parte inferior tenía un pequeño comedor en el centro adornado por un florero con diversas flores rojas, amarillas y blancas, había miles de pinturas y cuadros por todas partes así como una computadora en un escritorio recargado contra la pared donde mantenía una considerable cantidad de libros, una pequeña chimenea eléctrica se encontraba en la sala el único lugar alfombrado en todo el lugar, a pesar de la modernidad del lugar el color madera de los pisos y el blanco de las paredes le daba un aire hogareño y siendo ella sola quien viviera ahí era más que suficiente.

\- Despierta! Despierta! – la sacudió un hombre alto de cabello color arena y ojos color miel, la chica abrió sus ojos color marrón al escucharlo.

\- Aguila... déjame dormir cinco minutos más... que seas mi novio no te da derecho a venir a despertarme tan temprano. – respondió la chica cubriéndose la cara con la manta.

\- Tan temprano? – se quedó un momento pensativo y después jaló la manta haciendo que la chica emitiera un gemido de disgusto. – son casi las 12:00

La chica abrió un ojo y lo miró por unos segundos.

\- No tengo trabajo, que más da a la hora en que me despierte.

\- Por eso precisamente vine hasta aquí, te conseguí un trabajo donde te pagarán una fuerte suma de dinero.

\- BROMEAS! – levantándose con rapidez hizo caer al chico de espaldas en el suelo de madera propinándole un buen golpe.

\- No, no bromeo – terminó colocando una mano en la parte herida por el golpe.

\- En ese caso que esperamos.

\- A que te vistas y te arregles Luz. – La chica miró su piyama y apenada se cubrió con una almohada.

\- Saca algo de mi armario, voy a bañarme. – Caminando por la plataforma entró en una puerta que cerró con fuerza y después el sonido del agua corriendo fue lo único que se escuchó, el tiempo pasó y Aguila se entretenía sentado frente a la computadora con la cual estaba familiarizado.

\- Aguila! Voy a salir así que no quiero que me espíes entendido.

\- Sí – respondió sin animo el muchacho al tiempo que se concentraba en sus asuntos, sólo escuchaba unos cuantos sonidos a sus espaldas producidos por los movimientos de la joven.

\- Ya estoy lista – Aguila volteó a verla, llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca abierta sin mangas con una blusa de tirantes también de color blanco debajo de la primera, así como unas botas negras.

\- Te recomiendo llevarte un suéter si no quieres resfriarte.

\- No hay problema. – tomó una chamarra blanca que había colocado sobre una de las sillas del comedor y se la colgó del hombro. – Nos vamos.

\- Sí – apagó el monitor después de guardar su trabajo y cerrar el sistema. – Listo – comenzó a caminar y salieron del departamento.

Aguila llevaba su auto de color dorado convertible y Luz también llevaba el suyo un convertible de color rojo brillante, ya que el chico tendría que dejarla para regresar a su trabajo en la oficina y la chica se consideraba lo suficientemente independiente para poder regresar sola a su departamento, llegaron a una tienda de pintura un poco apartada del centro de la ciudad y una vez dentro.

\- Hola, quien está? – Entró Aguila llevando a Luz de la mano, quien se quitó los lentes oscuros al entrar en la habitación e inspeccionarla.

\- Es aquí?

\- Así es, aquí encontré a un hombre que necesita una pintora para hacer un trabajo, así que, por qué no?

\- En eso tienes razón. – Un hombre apareció detrás del mostrador al salir del interior de un cuarto, parecía ser un hombre de mucha edad por el color blanco que pintaban algunos de sus cabellos.

\- Hola Carlos, cómo estás, traigo a la chica para el trabajo.

\- Ya te dije muchacho primero veré si está capacitada para el trabajo.

\- Claro, aquí está – Aguila se movió dejando a Luz a la vista del hombre, este la miró de arriba hacia abajo estudiándola con detenimiento se acercó a ella y la miró desde otro ángulo y por último le tomó la mano y la estudió también.

\- Realmente pintas muchacha – Luz se sorprendió de las palabras.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que cree – respondió Aguila. – confía en mi no te decepcionará.

\- De acuerdo, confío en tus palabras Aguila – El hombre soltó la mano de la señorita y se dirigió hacia el mostrador. – Le avisaré a mi clienta que tengo a la pintora, de acuerdo, iremos en la tarde a visitarla ven aquí a las tres en punto para que te lleve a la casa donde se realizará el trabajo.

\- Sí señor – respondió Luz.

Una vez que salieron Aguila se tomó un poco de tiempo y la llevó a una cafetería, Luz parecía pensativa.

\- Luz te pasa algo? – preguntó el chico al verla clavar la vista con concentración en su café.

\- Estaba pensando en que tipo de trabajo es el que voy a realizar.

\- Quieren que pintes un salón.

\- Qué?... no estarás pensando en que soy una pintora de brocha gorda o sí. – se burló Luz.

\- Bueno tu fuiste quien pintó tu departamento o no?

\- Pero eso es muy diferente.

\- En serio? – dijo el chico con cara de confusión.

\- Aguila... no me habrás conseguido un trabajo de albañil o sí – dijo la chica pasando de la incredulidad al enojo viendo la expresión de su novio.

\- Eso te importaría? – preguntó inocentemente el joven

\- Aguila – dijo reprimiendo su furia, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

\- Estoy jugando Amor – Le tomó la mano y la besó – No te preocupes, el trabajo es para pintar un salón con las imágenes de unos quince años.

\- Ahh – dijo la chica ahora feliz y un poco sonrojada.

\- Debo irme ahora, ya me tomé mucho tiempo y si no llego a la oficina es probable que tenga problemas. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando el dinero suficiente como para pagar la cuenta. – Te llevo a tu casa?

\- No gracias, te retrazarás más, y tengo que comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a la cita – sonrió y se incorporó – Te veo esta noche para cenar.

\- Claro – respondió y la besó en la mejilla.

Después de despedirse ambos se fueron en sus respectivos autos, Luz subió a su auto y fue a su departamento a recoger sus cosas para pintar y después a una tienda de pintura a comprar los artículos que le faltaban por lo que llegó justo a tiempo a su cita.

\- Buenas tardes señor...

\- Carlos, sólo llámame Carlos por favor – sonrió gentilmente el hombre, lo cual sorprendió a Luz.

\- Claro Carlos, espero llegar a tiempo.

\- Ya lo creo, podemos ir en tu auto, el mío no funciona y será lo mejor para cuando tengas que ir tu sola.

\- Sí.

Salieron de la tienda y se fueron en el auto de Luz, la chica seguía todas las indicaciones de Carlos, salieron de la ciudad y poco tiempo después entraron en una desviación, el camino comenzó a poblarse cada vez más de árboles como si fuera un jardín y no un bosque, a lo lejos perdido entre los árboles había un ángel de piedra blanca, pasó sin darle importancia, un poco después encontraron una construcción de mármol en forma de kiosco era ahí donde se dividían los caminos en dos, siguió el camino derecho que llevaría a la mansión.

\- Disculpa Carlos sabes a donde lleva el camino Izquierdo.

\- Lleva al bosque, no hay nada interesante ahí.

\- En serio?

\- Solo hay algunas construcciones antiguas nada interesante.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ahí está – frente a ellos apareció una enorme mansión de color blanco, los jardines perfectamente cuidados y una fuente en el centro del camino dando una encantadora vista.

\- Es hermosa – susurró Luz al ver el lugar donde trabajaría por algunas semanas o tal vez meses.

\- Te gusta? – le preguntó Carlos

\- Parece el palacio de una princesa.

\- En ese caso estarás feliz en tu trabajo.

\- Ya lo creo – detuvo su auto en la entrada y ambos bajaron, un mayordomo se acercó a Carlos.

\- Manuel mucho gusto en verte he traído a la pintora – sin decir ni una palabra el mayordomo volteó a ver a Luz y abrió un poco los ojos al verla de cerca mientras la chica llenaba su vista con el encantador paisaje, volteó a ver a Carlos y este asintió ligeramente, Manuel los introdujo en la casa y Luz no dejaba de estudiar los detalles, el interior de la casa era oscuro dándole un ambiente un tanto tétrico, pero la luz de los candelabros y el brillante marco dorado de las pinturas que había en los corredores rescataban el ambiente proporcionándole un poco de vida. Llegaron a una amplia habitación, una sala de recepción donde en tiempos antiguos se celebraran fiestas frecuentemente pero que ahora sólo eran un recuerdo que vagara en el olvido de los tiempos.

\- Por cierto Luz no me has dicho tu edad? – preguntó Carlos haciendo voltear a Luz por unos momento para después continuar inspeccionando un cuadro.

\- Tengo 20 años Carlos – dijo sin emoción escuchando un sonido tras una puerta, al parecer era algo que se movía con ruedas pues ese era el sonido que escuchaba, la puerta se abrió y entró una dama vestida de mucama empujando un pequeño carrito con unas bebidas y unos bocadillos para los invitados, al mirar a la chica se quedó estática por unos segundos pero una voz la hizo reaccionar.

\- Presea no les ofrecerás nada a mis invitados.

\- Sí – respondió la chica y depositó las bebidas en una mesa para después salir de la alcoba, una mujer vistiendo de negro con su cabello blanco peinado en una forma extraña y su piel blanca como papel entró en la habitación, Carlos se aproximó a la dama y tomándole la mano la besó con respeto.

\- Carlos logró conseguir lo que necesito.

\- Creo que cumplí con todas sus expectativas señora Deboner. – Carlos volteó la vista encontrando a Luz con la mirada, la chica mantenía los brazos cruzados sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. – Me permito presentarle a la señorita Luz.

\- Es un placer – dijo la joven.

\- No te he dado permiso de hablar.

Mirando con asombro a la dama frunció un poco el ceño pero siendo ella su futura clienta debía jugar bajo sus reglas al menos por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un misterioso pasado**

 **Capítulo 2**

\- Muy bien Carlos es perfecta – dijo Deboner acercándose a Luz. – cumpliste con tu promesa, cuantos años tienes niña?- mirándola a los ojos y con los brazos cruzados Luz respondió.

\- Tengo 20 años señora.

\- Es perfecta. – continuó – te llevaré al lugar donde trabajarás

\- Con su permiso quisiera preguntarle algo – interrumpió Luz.

\- Habla – respondió la mujer, volteando a verla.

\- Cuanto me pagará? – Carlos miró con sorpresa a Luz mientras la chica continuaba mirando a Deboner con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de seriedad.

\- Hablaremos de tu pago una vez que termines el trabajo. – Nuevamente frunció el ceño, no le agradaba trabajar en esas condiciones, el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse un poco pesado y desagradable para su gusto y desvió la mirada.

Deboner salió del cuarto seguida por Luz y Carlos después de pasar por un largo corredor de color negro con miles de luces blancas a lo largo de este, casi al final se abría del lado izquierdo dos puertas corredizas, en su interior había un amplio salón blanco en su totalidad como si se tratara de un lienzo enorme

\- "Maravilloso" – pensó Luz al ver el lugar, era hermoso, seguramente tendría la capacidad suficiente para celebrar una enorme fiesta de quinceaños, era probable que esa fiesta hubiera sido tan estupenda que la chica habría insistido en plasmarla en el salón, pero... dónde estaba esa chica? Probablemente lo descubriría con el tiempo, entró en el salón y admiró cada una de las paredes imaginando un hermoso cuadro con miles de personas en el interior del salón y una hermosa quinceañera bajando por las escaleras, el lugar era bastante alto también lo cual le llenaba la cabeza de ideas para plasmarlas sobre las paredes.

\- Este será el salón que pintes, el tema que quiero que plasmes son los quinceaños de mi hija. – Luz volteó a ver a Deboner. – aceptas?

\- Acepto el trabajo. – respondió la chica. – cuando empezaré.

\- Mañana en cuanto puedas.

\- Mañana en la mañana estaré aquí. – fueron escoltados hacia la salida y Luz llevó a Carlos a su tienda, este le dijo que podía contar con el para lo que quisiera ya que conocía a su nueva clienta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias – la chica terminó y se fue a su departamento, la noche ya había caído cuando llegó al departamento. Respiró profundamente y entró en su departamento. Dentro la oscuridad era inmensa y sólo los rayos de la luna iluminaban la mesa comedor del centro mostrando el contorno de las flores. – Qué día – prendió las Luces.

\- SORPRESA! – aparecieron de la sala una multitud de personas, Aguila, Marina, Clef, Anaís, Paris, Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot.

\- Qué es esto? – la chica miró asombrada a sus amigos con globos, serpentinas y demás cosas y sonrió.

\- Felicidades Luz nos enteramos que después de casi seis meses de ociosidad obtuviste un trabajo que te mantendrá ocupada por algún tiempo – dijo Caldina, y Luz no supo si alegrarse o deprimirse por sus palabras.

\- Gr-gracias? – respondió bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- Vamos Luz alégrate debes estar feliz – la animó Ascot.

\- Eso creo. – guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

\- Crees? – preguntó Clef.

\- La casa es un sueño y el trabajo parece que me dará mucho dinero pero... la dueña de la casa no sé, es muy especial.

\- Vestía de negro? – preguntó Marina.

\- Sí.

\- Es por eso, seguramente está deprimida por algo y no da su mejor cara, no te parece.

\- Es posible.

\- Vamos. – Anaís la tomó de las manos y le sonrió – no te sientes feliz de tener trabajo después de tanto tiempo. – Luz correspondió a la sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, celebremos – Nuevamente se escucharon los gritos de alegría, pusieron música y después de cenar una improvisada cena compuesta por pizza y helado, además de hamburguesas, papas y refrescos, comenzaron a celebrar con la música a todo volumen, por suerte era fin de semana y los vecinos no podían quejarse pues no estaban violando ninguna ley del reglamento, la mini-fiesta terminó hasta muy entrada la noche cuando los vecinos comenzaron a dar indicios de disgusto así que se despidieron de su amiga pues ellos también tendrían que despertarse temprano.

\- Aguila puedes quedarte un poco más. – le murmuró Luz a Aguila en el oído recargándose en la parte trasera del sofá donde el muchacho se encontraba.

\- Sí. – respondió, Luz continuó despidiendo a sus amigos hasta que sólo quedaron Aguila y ella.

\- Qué sucede?

\- Confías en Carlos? – le preguntó la chica.

\- Bueno, es un antiguo cliente, porqué lo dices?

\- Es qué... no sé, simplemente quería saberlo, me interesa mucho saber en que lugar me estoy metiendo. – respondió la chica al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá y abraza a su novio.

\- No te preocupes son sólo tus nervios, ya verás que todo estará bien. – la abrazó el chico.

\- Eso espero.

\- Quieres que te despierte a alguna hora en especial. – una venita saltó en la frente de la chica.

\- Aguila, si sigues insistiendo en servirme de despertador humano por las mañanas – lo miró a los ojos – tendré que quitarte la llave del departamento lo cual te restringirá el libre acceso a la computadora.

\- Pero nunca le haces caso a tu despertador – respondió el chico.

\- Ese es mi problema

\- Ah no, esto me preocupa a mi también como tu futuro esposo debo velar por ti y por que seas mejor cada día, eso incluye tu puntualidad – le besó la mano al tiempo que la veía a los ojos.

\- Pues hasta que no acepte alguna propuesta matrimonial no te permito que me sigas prestando tus servicios de despertador humano. – sonrió la chica.

\- Una propuesta matrimonial como esta – el chico sacó una cajita.

\- Eh? – Luz quedó estática al ver la cajita en manos de Aguila. – Aguila tu... – le entregó la caja y Luz la abrió pero en su interior no encontró nada.

\- ...ehmm, no se te olvidó algo – le dijo la joven.

\- No

\- No, entonces que es esto?

\- Una caja te gusta. – La chica se quedó muda con cara de incredulidad y enojo pasando a la rabia.

\- IDIOTA! – Le gritó haciéndole caer del sofá.

\- Qué?! – Aguila miró a la chica a los ojos – es la verdad primero te entregué la caja cual es el problema.

\- Eres un tonto, largo de aquí – Aguila se levantó mirando a su furiosa novia y la tomó de la mano mirándola con una sonrisa.- Qué crees que haces? - dijo la joven

\- Ven – Aguila dijo con un suave tono de voz al tiempo que Luz se sonrojaba, la chica se levantó y Aguila comenzó a guiarla hacia las escaleras, subieron por ella y una vez en el último escalón le tapó los ojos a la joven. – No puedes ver. – Luz sonrió y cerró los ojos. Aguila continuó guiándola, una vez frente a la cama, se detuvieron.

\- Qué harás ahora? – preguntó la chica.

\- Lentamente abre los ojos – acatando la orden la chica fue abriendo los ojos y su expresión cambió sorpresivamente al ver lo que había sobre su cama. Dos rosas rojas unidas por el tallo dentro de un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón.

\- Esto... – colocando las manos sobre los hombros de la chica la obligó a sentarse sobre la cama y tomando las rosas sacó el anillo y se hincó frente a la chica.

\- Luz quieres casarte conmigo. – No sabía que responder o mejor dicho las palabras no salían de su garganta ahogadas por la emoción.

Aguila deslizó lentamente el anillo por su dedo anular y volteó a verla.

\- Yo... – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. - ... sí – respondió abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Eso significa que aun puedo servirte de despertador humano. – respondió al verla nuevamente.

\- Aguila – Luz se levantó

\- Bromeaba.

\- Pues esto no es broma, tienes que irte por que es muy tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. – Lo llevó a la puerta y lo despidió con otro beso. – Nos vemos.

\- Sueña conmigo. – Aguila salió del departamento.

\- Cuenta con eso – murmuró viéndolo alejarse por el pasillo y desaparecer dentro del elevador. – adiós – Luz cerró la puerta con un suspiro, volteando la cara vio los estragos que habían dejado sus amigos con la celebración – Oh Dios! esto es un desastre, TENGO SUEÑO! pero no puedo irme a dormir hasta recoger este basurero. – se dijo con resignación y con mucho pesar la chica tuvo que terminar de levantar su departamento y por fin pudo irse a la cama faltando un cuarto para las dos de la mañana. – Por fin terminé – y con esto se acostó sobre su cama quedando profundamente dormida no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su anillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un misterioso pasado**

 **Capítulo 3**

Traía los lentes oscuros puestos, la noche no le había permitido descansar bien y ahora le molestaban la vista los rayos matutinos, llegó al camino y nuevamente vio el ángel blanco a la entrada del camino y por primera vez volteó a verlo.

\- Hm? – pero no le tomó importancia otra vez; continuó su camino y llegó a la mansión en ella la esperaban para llevarla al salón, una vez ahí comenzó su trabajo, tomó las medidas del salón y sobre una hoja blanca anotó los resultados, pasó toda la mañana tomando las medidas y realizando los bocetos para comenzar a pintar sobre las paredes con un lápiz, en varias ocasiones pudo sentir una presencia mirándola a través de las ventanas, pero no encontró a nadie por lo que terminó por acostumbrarse y no prestarle importancia.

\- Señorita. – Luz volteó encontrando al mayordomo en la entrada con una bandeja con algunos platillos de comida.

\- Sí.

\- Gusta comer algo antes de continuar con su labor.

\- Comer? Ya es tan tarde.

\- Así es, ha pasado todo el día aquí y pronto comenzará a caer el sol, es mejor que coma algo y después se marche a su casa.

\- Gracias, no pensé que el tiempo corriera tan rápido mientras trabajaba. – Los rayos de sol aun caía con fuerza dentro del salón pero en algunas horas no podría ver mucho dentro del salón, por lo que después de comer recogió sus cosas y se marchó a trabajar a su departamento, llegó cuando la noche comenzaba a caer.

Entró en su departamento, depositó su bolsa en una de las sillas del comedor y puso un poco de agua a calentar para preparar café, se sentó en el sofá mirando sus cosas sobre la mesa de trabajo, deslizándose hacia la alfombra miró sus bocetos, había repartido bien las proporciones, tres paredes serían para dibujar a los invitados y la pared más amplia sería para dibujar unas escaleras donde la quinceañera se encontraría, ahora lo único que le faltaba era una foto del vestido y de la chica para poder comenzar a esbozar bien el cuadro completo.

\- Luz? – Aguila apareció detrás del sofá e hizo que Luz se sobresaltara.

\- Aguila, hola cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, veo que estas trabajando – acercándose a la chica miró los dibujos. – se ve que has avanzado mucho.

\- Sólo es un boceto, tal vez cambié al final, no me agrada este dibujo – dijo señalando una parte del boceto.

\- No te preocupes te saldrá muy bien, ya verás que lograrás hacer un buen trabajo.

\- Lo que necesito ahora es la pieza principal; la festejada, ahora que lo pienso no he visto a nadie durante mi estancia, sólo al mayordomo.

\- Raro, pero tal vez haya salido de viaje no lo crees?

\- Puede ser, le pediré alguna fotografía a la señora Deboner el lunes.

\- Bien, pero no crees que el agua para café ya está lo suficientemente caliente. – Escuchó la tetera silbando a toda su potencia, Luz se apresuró a apagar el fuego y retirarla de la estufa.

\- Quieres un café?

\- Seguro – Aguila continuó viendo los bocetos de los invitados miró la parte superior casi llegando al techo habían unos cuantos ángeles ocultos entre las nubes, le parecía que Luz había realizado un buen trabajo hasta el momento y que recibiría un magnífico pago por su servicio. – Me gustan tus dibujos – dijo al verla aparecer con una bandeja donde llevaba las dos tasas de café y dos pequeños frascos.

\- Lo dices por que me conoces, sino otro sería tu comentario, un terrón?

\- No, dos por favor y un poco de crema.

\- Por cierto mañana voy a salir con las chicas espero que no te moleste que nos veamos en la tarde.

\- No para nada, me imagino que tendrán muchas cosas que platicar. – Luz le extendió la tasa y Aguila tomó un sorbo.

\- Pues no puedo decir que no – admiró su anillo jugando con él.

\- Las mujeres siempre son así, pero en fin.

\- Oye. – sonrió la chica, ante el comentario de su prometido.

\- Sabes algo me agrada más verte sonreír que verte enojada.

\- No deberías hacerme enojar en ese caso.

\- Pero te ves más tierna enojada que alegre. – La chica frunció el ceño ante el comentario. - Pareces una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinches – La chica frunció el ceño todavía más.

\- No me agradas. – se volvió hacia la mesa, recogiendo sus dibujos para llevarlos hacia el escritorio. – que cansada estoy - dijo al regresar al sofá.

\- Veo que te dormiste muy tarde ayer que tanto hiciste después que me fui.

\- Recogí el basurero que dejaron con la fiesta, de haber sabido que yo sería quien recogiera todo no habría permitido tanto desorden.

\- Pobrecita – la abrazó, Luz se recargó contra el pecho del joven.

\- Tengo sueño. – dijo con ternura.

\- Entonces duérmete, yo te cuidaré - el chico se recargó contra el borde del sofá y ambos se quedaron dormidos después de unos segundos por el cansancio del día, el primero en despertar fue Aguila, Luz apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho descansada exhausta, miró su reloj era casi media noche se levantó con cuidado cargando a la chica en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama donde la depositó con suavidad, ella se movió un poco parecía como si fuera a despertar – tranquila – le susurró despacio al oído – debes descansar – la chica se acomodó nuevamente y volvió a dormir. – buenas noche – la besó en la frente y se marchó apagando las luces antes de salir.

\- Aguila – murmuró Luz entre sueños.

Despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, era domingo por lo que no tendría que trabajar ese día, se levantó, se bañó y habló por teléfono con sus amigas para que fueran a desayunar, recogió las tasas de café que habían quedado en la sala y las llevó a la cocina antes de salir de su departamento para reunirse con sus amigas, llevaba puesto una blusa de color rojo y un pantalón blanco con unos zapatos tenis del mismo color, su cabello pelirrojo estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo, recogió el correo de la entrada, observó una carta de sus padres entre el correo, la abrió con rapidez, no había al parecer ninguna razón grave para dicha carta, la saludaban con cariño y le pedían que los visitara cuando pudiera. Pensó visitarlos unos meses antes de la víspera de su boda, después de todo no tenían fecha y debía presentarles antes a su futuro esposo, aunque ya lo conocieran.

"Cuídate mucho Luz, ya sabes que no le tengo confianza a una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York hay muchos bandidos en todas partes y puede ser peligroso que salgas sola por las noches (y en el día), mantén siempre limpio tu departamento y no olvides alimentarte bien, no quiero que regreses hecha un esqueleto como todos los pintores que conozco..."

\- Mamá – dijo Luz al leer el último párrafo.

"...espero que nos visites pronto, papá y yo te esperamos siempre con los brazos abiertos cuando quieras regresar, sé que no me harás caso de dejar tus ideas de independencia y libertad como tu las llamas así que quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.

Con cariño tu mamá."

\- Mamá – terminó de decir Luz con ternura, recordaba cariñosamente a sus padres quienes la despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos al verla partir para formar su propia vida. Suspiró y miró el reloj, debía llegar a tiempo con sus amigas así que tomó su bolsa y salió del departamento.

\- Luz – Caldina levantó la mano al ver aparecer a la chica en la entrada del restaurante, la mesa estaba al aire libre y en una esquina muy cerca de las jardineras cubiertas de flores.

\- Hola Caldina – Luz se acercó a la mesa y saludó a la chica con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Marina y Anaís llegarán en cualquier momento.

\- En ese caso voy a pedir mi desayuno muero de hambre – dijo tomando la carta y observando el menú al tiempo que llamaba a un mesero. – para empezar quiero un cóctel de frutas y un par de huevos con jamón, también un café y un jugo de naranja.

\- Para empezar? – se sorprendió Caldina.

\- Tengo mucha hambre sabes – sonrió Luz.

\- Sí, puedo verlo.

\- Luz, Caldina – llegaron Anaís y Marina.

\- Disculpen el retrazo pero tuve que comprar un regalo para Clef muy pronto será nuestro aniversario.

\- Un año de novios – dijo Luz sosteniendo su cara entre las manos apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Sí, no es estupendo.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió Caldina.

\- No quieren desayunar algo por que yo ya pedí el mío. – dijo Luz mirando a las recién llegadas.

\- Claro, quiero un poco de té y un plato de frutas. – respondió Marina.

Un mesero llegó con una bandeja llena de comida.

\- Cóctel de frutas? – preguntó el mesero tomando la copa.

\- No se moleste en preguntar toda su orden es para mi. – dijo Luz apoyando dulcemente su cara sobre su mano, el mesero y las chicas se quedaron asombrados. – y por cierto puede traerme después un pastel. – añadió.

\- Tanto – dijo Anaís, Luz continuó sonriendo.

El tiempo pasó y las chicas desayunaron disfrutando del día y del sabor de sus alimentos, todo parecía ir normal platicaban de muchas cosas y ninguna en específico.

\- Qué me recomiendan hacer, comprar el vestido azul o el blanco? – preguntó Marina.

\- Me gusta como se te veía el azul además es más formal para la ocasión – dijo Anaís.

\- Es cierto además es un modelo que podrás utilizar después en cualquier tipo de evento. – comentó Caldina.

\- Y tu que opinas Luz?

\- Te queda muy bien el azul y el modelo es muy lindo, eso es lo que necesitas. – dio un sorbo a su taza de café. – que otra cosa podría ser – se llevó un pedazo de pastel a la boca y lo mantuvo frente a ella – además a los hombres no les importa como te vistas, por lo general ellos no saben nada de modas y cosas así y creo que Clef no es la excepción de la regla o me equivoco. – la señaló con el tenedor, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pues no – Marina se sonrojó – en ese caso compraré el azul.

\- Buena elección – sonrió Luz.

\- Luz por que nos llamaste esta mañana dijiste que era algo importante.

\- Lo estaba reservando para el último Anaís – Luz terminó su pastel y dio el último sorbo a su café. – Lo que sucede es que... cof

\- Ya dinos – la apresuró Caldina.

Luz colocó su mano izquierda frente a ella dejando a la vista el anillo. Todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

\- Esto es... – comenzó Marina.

\- Aguila me propuso matrimonio. – dijo con alegría la chica.

\- AAAAHHHHH! En serio, FELICIDADES! – Caldina dio un grito de alegría y todos los del restaurante voltearon a verla por el alboroto que armó – TIENES QUE CONTARNOS TODO, QUIERO ESTAR ENTERADA DE CADA DETALLE ME ENTIENDES, TODO, DE PRINCIPIO A FIN... PERO CUANDO FUE, COMO, DONDE, A QUE HORA...

\- Tranquila Caldina – sonrió Luz al tiempo que interponía sus manos para evitar que Caldina se le encimara para felicitarla.

\- Luz desde cuando... – preguntó Anaís.

\- El día en que conseguí el empleo. – dijo sonrojándose y mirando su anillo.

\- Qué envidia – sonrió Marina al verla – si Clef me propusiera matrimonio sería la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra – comenzó a soñar por un momento.

\- No pierdas la fe, estoy segura que ese día llegará más pronto de lo que imaginas – sonrió Anaís.

\- Sí, también el día en que Paris te proponga matrimonio. – Anaís se sonrojó por el comentario de Marina.

\- Yo aun no pienso en eso Marina. – La chica sonrió con picardía y agregó

\- Pero la posibilidad existe amiga. – Anaís se tornó de un color rojo tomate sólo de pensar en su amado Paris proponiéndole matrimonio, y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar el color de su rostro.

\- Anaís no te sonrojes no hay nada de qué avergonzarse – dijo Luz al ver como se había puesto su amiga.

\- En serio.

\- Claro, es lo más romántico que pudo hacer Aguila – miró su anillo – verlo hincado frente a mi, mirándome a los ojos con sus amorosos ojos color miel como sus palabras y su cabello sedoso brillando con la luna y las luces de la habitación resplandeciente como un príncipe azul y sus manos fuertes tomando con delicadeza el anillo de oro con el diamante en forma de corazón...

\- Podemos omitir las metáforas un momento – dijo Caldina al ver que su amiga no terminaría de describir nunca a Aguila.

\- Perdón – sacó la lengua – sacó las dos rosas del anillo, se hincó frente a mi, me miró a los ojos y dijo: "Quieres casarte conmigo"

Las chicas suspiraron y Luz pareció dejar escapar su mente un momento.

\- Luz... Luz... LUZ!

\- Eh? Qué? – regresó de pronto.

\- Continúa.

\- Perdón, creo que recordé ese momento.

\- Ya lo sabemos pero nos dejaste en suspenso.

\- A sí, sí y entonces lo miré a los ojos y le respondí: SI! , después me besó y lo mandé a su casa por que tenía que levantarme temprano al día siguiente para trabajar.

\- QUE? Lo mandaste a su casa. – dijo Caldina.

\- Claro que querías que hiciera? – le reprochó Luz.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero aun así hubieras permitido que se quedara un poco más.

\- Claro, después me arrepentí al ver el basurero que dejaron con la fiesta y que tuve que levantar yo sola.

\- Bueno, que esperabas que dejáramos tu departamento rechinando de limpio.

\- No, pero por lo menos hubieran levantado las cajas de comida. – se acostó sobre la mesa unos segundos y respiró profundamente. – Lo amo saben. – Las chicas sonrieron.

\- Esto amerita otra fiesta! – gritó Caldina

\- Pero esta vez no será en mi departamento – terminó Luz, y sus amigas comenzaron a reír.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un misterioso pasado.**

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Luz podrías venir un momento – dijo Deboner entrando al salón donde la chica comenzaba a trabajar.

\- Sí. – dejó sus cosa en el piso, el salón había sido cubierto con unos cuantos plásticos para evitar accidentes con la pintura, se dirigió a la sala donde Deboner se encontraba tomando el té. – puedo ayudarla en algo. – dijo al entrar.

\- Siéntate por favor. – acató la orden y se sentó. – quería proponerte algo.

\- Proponerme?

\- Así es, supe que vives muy lejos de la mansión es eso cierto?

\- Sí, así es.

\- Y supongo que te cuesta mucho tiempo venir hasta aquí.

\- Pues sí un poco.

\- Me preguntaba que te parecería quedarte a vivir un tiempo en la mansión, al menos en lo que realizas el trabajo.

\- Lo está diciendo enserio – dijo Luz sorprendida.

\- Claro, debe ser muy molesto viajar casi dos horas hasta aquí y regresar en la noche, además así podrás avanzar más pronto el trabajo.

\- Podría pensarlo un tiempo. – dijo Luz y Deboner asintió. – prometo responderle en dos días a más tardar.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

\- Gracias... por cierto quería pedirle algo, podría darme alguna fotografía de la quinceañera.

\- No.

\- Disculpe?

\- No tengo ninguna.

\- Pero...

\- Ya veremos ese asunto después te parece.

\- Como usted diga. – levantándose, realizó una reverencia y regresó a su trabajo. – "no tiene ninguna" se puso a pensar en como podía ser posible que no tuviera ninguna fotografía, pintura o cualquier cosa con la que pudiera apoyarse para realizar aunque fuera un primer esbozo – "Esto será más difícil de lo que creía" – comenzó a trazar los primeros dibujos en la pared había una plataforma en la parte exterior de la casa, tenía ruedas para facilitar su transporte ya que la única forma de introducirla en la casa era por medio de la puerta de cristal que daba al patio parte complementaria del salón.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y no avanzó mucho ese día apenas logró trazar unos cuantos dibujos antes que el sol comenzara a declinar cosa que le impidió continuar su trabajo, así que tuvo que regresar a su casa antes de lo previsto.

\- Al paso que voy no terminaré de hacer los dibujos, esas cuatro horas me serían muy útiles – dijo en voz alta mientras estudiaba los dibujos más recientes que había hecho.

\- En ese caso por que no aceptas la propuesta de quedarte en la mansión – le respondió Aguila.

\- Es que si lo hago... no sé... no me inspira confianza.

\- Pero ten en cuenta que podrías adelantar tu trabajo y eso te reducirá el tiempo de estadía en la mansión.

\- Pues, no sé.

\- Además voy a dejarte por algún tiempo.

\- Qué?

\- Mi padre está enfermo y mi madre me pidió que fuera a visitarlos.

\- Qué coincidencia mi madre me pidió lo mismo.

\- Tal vez presintieron algo no te parece – la sonrió recargándose en una de las paredes de la sala desde donde veía a su prometida.

\- Cuanto tiempo te irás? – preguntó la chica.

\- Dos meses a lo sumo.

\- Dos meses? Me dejarás sola tanto tiempo.

\- Por que no aceptas y te quedas en la mansión al menos por ese tiempo.

\- Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma... no sé.

\- Además te sentirás como una princesa en ese gran palacio no?

\- Tal vez, de acuerdo acepto sólo serán unos cuantos meses no toda la vida. – dijo Luz aceptando con animo su decisión.

\- Así se habla, tómalo como una aventura.

\- Sí, tendré que averiguar por que no tienen ninguna fotografía de la chica de los quince años.

\- No tienen? – se asombró Aguila.

\- No te lo dije, déjame ponerte al tanto – Luz comenzó con su relato.

\- Señora Deboner, he decidido aceptar su propuesta. – dijo Luz una vez que la mujer le permitió hablar.

\- En ese caso te recibiremos con agrado el día que quieras traer tus cosas a la casa.

\- Mañana, después de todo mi novio saldrá de vacaciones un tiempo y podría adelantar mi trabajo los fines de semana.

\- Cómo quieras – extrañamente Deboner se comportaba muy dulce en esos momentos, tal vez estaba juzgándola antes de tiempo.

\- Con su permiso me retiro a continuar mi trabajo. – Deboner asintió.

Luz trabajó muy duro ese día pero por más que lo intentó los dibujos no parecían quedarle a su gusto y extrañamente se sentía observada por alguien, aunque ya se había acostumbrado le parecía inquietante que alguien estudiara sus movimientos.

"Ya basta" volteó hacia la ventana y no encontró a nadie. "Averiguaré de quien se trata tarde o temprano" se acercó a la ventana y la abrió se asomó pero no encontró a nadie en la cercanía.

\- Maldición no hay nadie.

\- Señorita sucede algo? – Luz volvió la vista y encontró a Manuel quien nuevamente le llevaba algo para almorzar.

\- No es nada Manuel, pero me pareció que alguien me espiaba – Manuel frunció el ceño. – Ocurre algo?

\- Tenga cuidado señorita, se dice que hay una persona desquiciada en los alrededores.

\- Un loco? – se sorprendió Luz.

\- Esa persona suele rondar con frecuencia la casa y hasta el momento se ha comportado inofensivamente pero... tenga cuidado.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – Luz prefirió guardar ese secreto y no revelárselo a Aguila después de todo, él partiría a la mañana siguiente y no podía dejarlo con un pendiente así en su alma, además si era inofensivo no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. – Manuel antes de irte podrías hacerme un favor.

\- Sí.

\- Ayúdame a meter la plataforma, mañana comenzaré a pintar la parte superior y la necesitaré.

\- Con gusto. – el mayordomo ayudó a la chica a empujar la enorme estructura hasta el salón y después de eso decidió regresar a su casa, el sol comenzaba a declinar y la nueva amenaza que se había hecho presente la inquietó un poco así que se fue temprano.

\- Luz ya tengo que irme – Aguila escuchó la última llamado para abordar el tren, Luz lo miró con tristeza.

\- No quiero que te vayas.

\- Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, estarás bien. – Levantó la cara de la chica con su mano y le dio un beso en los labios – te veré pronto.

\- Cuídate – respondió la chica abrazándolo.

\- Tu también. – Subió al tren que comenzaba a avanzar – Te escribiré antes de venir así que no esperes ninguna carta antes entendido.

\- Tu siempre tan atento – dijo Luz con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de enojo.

\- Hasta luego – se despidió el chico levantando la mano.

\- Salúdame a mis suegros – le gritó como último y varias personas voltearon a verla.

\- Cuenta con eso – le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que un encargado cerraba la puerta.

\- LUZ! – Sus amigas llegaron corriendo. – Rayos no lo alcanzamos.

\- Qué sucede amigas?

\- Nada, queríamos despedirnos de Aguila, pero no alcanzamos.

\- Pensábamos que estarías triste.

\- Sólo son dos meses por que habría de ponerme triste... ¿dos meses? Mucho tiempo verdad pero además... ta, ta – mostró un pequeño pedazo de papel – tengo el teléfono de la casa de mis suegros. – sonrió.

\- Eso lo explica todo – dijeron a coro.

\- Qué quisieron decir con eso.

\- Nada, nada – continuó Marina – pero y si las pequeñas vacaciones llegaran a alargarse más de lo debido.

\- ... – Luz puso una carita triste – no hablas en serio verdad.

\- Yo... este... – Marina trataba de evitar que Luz comenzara a llorar - ... claro que no era broma.

\- Aunque la posibilidad existe – dijo Anaís en tono analítico.

\- ...no puede ser – La miró Luz con ojos de perrito triste y un tanto acuosos por las lágrimas.

\- No, claro que no pasará.

\- Luz si quieres puedes llorar de una vez, sabes que su madre no lo dejará volver cuando mínimo en tres meses.

\- Qué mala eres Caldina – dijo Luz llevándose las manos a la cara y haciendo además de llorar – Pero es la verdad – cruzó su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía su cara con expresión pensativa. Sus amigas sonrieron al ver que al parecer no le afectaba la partida de Aguila.

\- Descuida te cuidaremos bien.

\- Gracias pero me mudaré hoy a la mansión.

\- Lo estás diciendo en serio – dijo Marina. – No crees que es precipitada tu decisión.

\- Al menos no estaré tan sola, como en mi departamento, prometo venir a verlas los fines de semana.

\- En ese caso cuídate y buena suerte – dijo Anaís.

\- Gracias.

Tomó su maleta y respiró al ver la enorme mansión de frente.

\- Bueno aquí voy. – con decisión emprendió la marcha hacia el interior de lo que sería su hogar en los próximos meses, dos figuras miraba los movimientos de la chica, la primera lo hacía desde el interior de la casa a través de una ventana, su expresión era seria y tal vez un tanto malévola, la segunda era una silueta oculta entre los árboles y se limitaba a seguirla con la vista, volteó a ver la mansión y encontró con la vista a la primera figura, permaneció oculto entre los árboles para no ser visto y frunció el ceño, al verla entrar por la puerta principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un misterioso pasado.**

 **Capítulo 5**

El lugar estaba iluminado, al parecer las cortinas habían sido corridas para permitir la entrada de los rayos del sol al lugar, indiscutiblemente la mansión podía ser un lugar muy alegre y vivo, pero por alguna extraña razón se empeñaban en entristecerlo como si se tratara de un luto eterno.

\- La señora Deboner la espera en el comedor. – dijo el mayordomo.

\- Gracias Manuel, será un placer convivir con ustedes – colocó una de sus maletas en el piso y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, el mayordomo permaneció estático e indeciso – No me tenga miedo – continuó Luz – después de todo estaremos viéndonos todos los días, será más fácil así no lo cree? – el hombre estiró la mano y ella la tomó con seguridad.

\- Es un placer señorita

\- Luz, llámeme Luz.

\- Sea bienvenida... Luz

\- Podría indicarme donde queda el comedor, me perderé en este lugar si no lo hace y realmente no traje mi brújula - Manuel sonrió con el comentario.

\- Por aquí por favor - tomando la maleta del piso comenzó a caminar y Luz lo siguió, los corredores eran largos y podrían compararse con túneles pero los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana contradecían sus pensamientos.

\- Este lugar debe ser aterrador por las noches.- murmuró.

\- Llegará a acostumbrarse - respondió Manuel al escuchar la voz de Luz entre el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor.

\- Ja, ja - rió la chica con una sonrisa fingida "Espero que no sea así" pensó.

\- Este es el comedor srita. - abrió una puerta permaneciendo en la entrada realizó una reverencia para que entrara, con un poco de indecisión Luz entró en el comedor, el lugar estaba rodeado por miles de candelabros que emitían un resplandor amarillo que brindaba un brillo dorado a la vajilla dispuesta alrededor de la mesa principal, había una gran variedad de platillos dispuestos sobre la mesa, fruta y una canasta con productos de repostería muy tentadores a la vista y muy agradables al paladar.

\- Me esperaban para desayunar - rió la chica manteniendo su maleta en el hombro y colocando una mano en la cadera, Deboner permanecía sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

\- No es correcto que se presente así.

"Ya comenzó nuevamente" pensó Luz. - Disculpe, buenos días.

\- Antes de desayunar la llevaré a su habitación, seguramente deseas instalarte antes de desayunar.

Miró la deliciosa comida que estaba dispuesta sobre la mesa, su pensamiento se centró en un delicioso pastel que estaba segura que sabía mejor de lo que se veía, pero volteó a ver a Deboner y pensó "No realmente" - Sí claro, desayunaré después de estar instalada. - "Por qué dije eso" se arrepintió, pero sonreía con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

\- En ese caso - La mujer se levantó y la llevó al segundo piso de la mansión, en ella se disponían varias habitaciones a lo largo del corredor en el final del pasillo se abría una ventana con cortinas blancas del lado derecho del corredor se encontraba la habitación preparada para Luz. – Esta es su habitación. – dijo Deboner en un tono muy formal abriendo la puerta, dentro había una cama con mantas blancas y un tocador de madera, una puerta daba a un baño y junto a este había un guardarropa para que dejara su equipaje.

\- Vaya esto es mejor que mi departamento. – dijo la chica inspeccionando el lugar de rincón a rincón.

\- Cuando estés instalada puedes bajar a desayunar – sonrió Deboner.

\- Eh? Ah, sí claro – Luz dejó su maleta en el suelo y abrió la puerta del guardarropa inspeccionándolo, después entró al baño y vio la tina con regadera. "Tendré que tener cuidado, no quisiera resbalarme en esa tina" pensó con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

La habían dejado sola en su nueva habitación, todo era muy emocionante, pero estaba ahí para trabajar en el salón de fiestas, además tenía curiosidad por conocer a la hija de Deboner, era extraño que no tuvieran ninguna fotografía de la chica, se encogió de hombros dejando escapar la duda por unos momentos, primero debía instalarse y apresurarse a bajar a desayunar, después de todo había dejado a Aguila en la estación, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al levantarse temprano y ahora rugía de hambre, terminó de acomodar sus cosas, un agradable olor a flores llegó a su nariz, aspirando el perfume buscó el lugar de procedencia de tan agradable aroma no parecía provenir de la habitación, siguió su olfato aproximándose a la ventana, el aire perfumado jugaba con las cortinas blancas, asomándose encontró el lugar de procedencia, fuera de su habitación se encontraban los jardines, perfectamente arreglados y poblados de miles de flores que despedían las más deliciosas fragancias.

\- "Vaya quieren impresionarme no?" pensó "pues lo están consiguiendo" sonrió con malicia en el rostro. "Tal vez piense en quedarme aquí más tiempo del previsto" – No tenía idea que se arrepentiría de ese pensamiento en el futuro. – Bueno a desayunar. – Estiró sus brazos y salió de la habitación, en el comedor le esperaba un suculento desayuno, agradable a todos los sentidos.

\- Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Nueva York – comentó Deboner una vez que Luz hubiera terminado de desayunar y antes que se dispusiera a comenzar con su trabajo.

\- Pues no, llegué recientemente por causa de un trabajo, gané el suficiente dinero para comprar un pequeño departamento y después con el tiempo pude adaptarlo a mis necesidades, con la ayuda de mi novio.

\- Ah, ya veo – dijo Deboner en un tono un tanto indiferente.

\- Bueno realmente es mi prometido, después de todo acaba de proponerme matrimonio. – Este ultimo comentario pareció no agradarle del todo a Deboner.

\- Y has pensado bien las cosas aun eres muy pequeña.

\- No lo creo, en el pasado las mujeres se casaban a una edad más corta, cualquiera hubiera dicho que me estaba quedando para vestir santos.

\- Esas son tonterías. – dijo Deboner, Luz sintió un poco tenso el ambiente, sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

\- Si no le molesta me agradaría comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes.

\- Luz, nosotros te proporcionaremos todos los materiales que necesites, cualquier cosa que ocupes Manuel se encargará de conseguirla.

\- Gracias - dijo Luz con incredulidad y asombro, después de todo este trabajo sería excelente, recibiría un pago mensual, le proporcionarían todos los materiales además del pago final que sería el que realmente valdría la pena.

Entró en el salón, sacó los dibujos de sus esbozos y comenzó a trazarlos sobre la pared, esa tarea le costó toda la tarde y no logró terminar de dibujar más que una pequeña parte del salón realmente era enorme y los detalles debían ser exactos en cada dibujo.

\- Haaa - exhaló al ver su trabajo con el contraste de los últimos rayos del ocaso. - esto será más tardado de lo que pensé.

Volteó a ver la pared central donde se encontrarían las escaleras de donde descendería la quinceañera, sonrió al pensar que se vería estupenda cuando terminara y frunció el ceño.

\- De donde voy a sacar el rostro de la quinceañera - cruzándose de brazos cerró los ojos con cara de enojo, escuchó el sonido de unas ruedas en el pasillo y pocos segundos después el mayordomo entraba en el salón con la cena dispuesta sobre una mesa corrediza.

\- Trabajará esta noche?

\- Sí, gracias por traerme la cena como dispuse. - bajó de las escaleras con un pequeño salto. - Es más pesado de lo que imaginé y aun me falta mucho para terminar de dibujarlos todos. - mirando una de las paredes dibujadas soltó un suspiro. - pero trataré de avanzar todo lo posible esta noche.

\- Desea algo más, antes de retirarme. - Luz volteó a verlo.

\- Muchas gracias, es todo por el momento, pero deje la puerta abierta me gustaría admirar la caída del sol a través de las puertas de cristal.

\- Como desee - Tras decir eso se alejó, Luz tomó un bocadillo y mientras lo mordía admiraba su trabajo, le agradó lo que había hecho, se acercó y terminó de detallar el vestido de una de las invitadas.

La noche cayó y las estrellas brillaron luminosas en el cielo, Luz admiró el cielo nocturno cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación, miró la noche cuando salió del salón, fuera las sombras cubrían el jardín, dejó la mirada perdida en el infinito que formaban los árboles, parecía una cueva por la oscuridad y tuvo curiosidad por salir de noche a pasear por los alrededores, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando trató de abrir la puerta sin éxito.

\- A claro! lo olvidé, en este lugar cierran las puertas antes de irse a acostar. - murmuró para sí misma, admiró la luna y siguió el trayecto de algunos de sus rayos que daban una tenue iluminación a la entrada de la cueva de árboles, concentró su mirada cuando le pareció ver algo moverse entre los árboles, a pesar de la transparencia de los Cristales se le dificultaba ver con claridad que era exactamente lo que había por la lejanía, al notar que no había ningún movimiento desistió por el cansancio, quería llegar a su cama y dormir toda la noche.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Luz comenzara su trabajo y ahora que había terminado de hacer los dibujos tendría que comenzar a pintarlos, los materiales que ella solicitó se le fueron ofrecidos casi inmediatamente sin que tuviera que recordarles en ningún momento nada al respecto, el trabajo pesado comenzaría en ese momento pues lo más tedioso de todo el asunto sería la mancha primaria y una vez que terminara comenzaría a detallar los dibujos, pero con cada nueva mancha que hacía se preguntaba como resolvería el problema de la quinceañera por lo pronto comenzó a soñar un poco en el vestido de quince años que desearía que portara la figura.

\- Luz! - Deboner entró en el salón.

\- Señora Deboner - La chica bajó casi inmediatamente de la escalera que había sido dispuesta. - A que debo su amable visita? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Quería ver los avances que has tenido - caminando alrededor del salón observaba los dibujos que había realizado la chica haciéndola sentir inquieta con cada mueca y cada sonido que hacía o producía.

\- Qué le parecen? - atreviéndose a preguntar, so riesgo de ser reprendida por su actitud irreverente Deboner volteó a verla.

\- Eres muy buena, pero... - la palabra produjo un tanto de pánico en la chica. - creo que aun no has comenzado a esbozar la razón de todo este trabajo - diciendo esto volteó a ver la pared aun en blanco.

\- Bueno, pensé que se me proporcionaría algún tipo de referencia con respecto a la festejada pero no la he visto y no sé como sea, así como también del vestido, no puedo comenzar...

\- Como te mencioné antes no tengo ninguna fotografía de mi hija y ella no se encuentra en casa por ahora.

\- No le parece algo absurdo no tener siquiera una fotografía de la chica, mis padres no se cansan de tomarme fotografías cada que estoy presente.

\- Jhm - Deboner negó con la cabeza - Tal vez pero... trata de comenzar - volteó a verla - comprobaré tus verdaderos dotes de artista si logras hacer algo que logre convencerme que esa figura es mi hija. - dijo Deboner saliendo del salón, Luz quedó en shock por unos minutos, como se suponía que ella iba a lograr hacer algo así! Levantó la vista mirando la pared en blanco.

\- Cómo se supone que haré algo así - murmuró, se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra a la nuca mientras admiraba la pared, cambiando su postura se llevó una mano a la barbilla en forma analítica y sonrió después de eso. - Pues no tengo otro remedio por lo que parece - encogiéndose de hombros continuó pintando las figuras de otra pared, pensando al respecto mientras hacía su trabajo.

\- Luz estás segura de poder hacerlo? - preguntó Caldina mirando a la chica a la cara.

\- Aun no lo sé.

\- Creo que eso no es lógico, como puedes hacer el cuadro de una persona a quien no has visto en toda tu vida - dijo Anaís.

\- Pues no creo que eso le importe mucho, pero no puedo echarme para atrás a estas alturas ya comencé el trabajo. - respondió Luz.

Marina entró con una bandeja con tazas de café.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Anaís, simplemente no es posible hacer un cuadro de alguien a quien no has visto en toda tu vida.

\- Lo sé. - El silencio reinó entre las chicas, el único sonido era el de las tasas.

\- Cómo saldrás de este enredo? - Caldina bajó el rostro pensando al respecto.

\- Por lo pronto comenzaré a trazar el vestido, comenzaré a platicar con Deboner para obtener un cuadro hablado y tal vez pueda sacar algo más de información de los criados. - dijo Luz.

\- Alguna vez has hecho un cuadro hablado? - preguntó Marina.

\- No, pero no veo otra salida.

\- Creo que es una estupenda idea el objetivo es obtener una descripción de la chica. - dijo Anaís sosteniendo la taza entre las manos.

\- Pero aun así me parece raro que no haya ningún cuadro o fotografía de ella. - terminó Marina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un misterioso pasado.**

 **Capítulo 6**

La chica había comenzado a dibujar la silueta de la quinceañera, según los pocos (casi cuenta gotas) datos que había logrado obtener, era extraño que nadie hablara del tema parecían tener un voto de silencio con respecto al tema. ¿Por qué? Lo único que obtuvo como base para comenzar a dibujar era el nombre de la chica, la srita. Lucy era una chica delgada no muy alta además de ser una chica muy alegre que por el momento se encontraba en un viaje de estudios, pero si era así por qué nunca llamaba? No se recibía ninguna noticia de su estado ni nada, un detalle muy peculiar.

\- Me pregunto por qué será?- murmuró para sí misma Luz mientras trazaba la figura, comenzó a delinear lo que sería el vestido de la chica, tal y como ella hubiera deseado un vestido de quince años, aunque el suyo fue un sueño hecho realidad en esos momentos ahora soñaba con otro tipo de vestido para esa imagen.

\- Luz

\- Señora Deboner - la mujer entró en la sala tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

\- Me preguntaba si no te agradaría ir a cabalgar conmigo el día de hoy.

"Una invitación!" pensó la chica abriendo los ojos con asombro, era increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Pero y el trabajo?

\- Has dedicado mucho tiempo, no creo que te venga mal un poco de descanso no nos tardaremos.

"Ahora si lo he visto todo" sonrió a la mujer, tal vez la había juzgado mal después de todo.

\- Qué dices?

\- Iré a cambiarme - la chica bajó de la plataforma aceptando la amable invitación que se le proporcionaba.

El día transcurrió con rapidez, Deboner la había llevado a recorrer los alrededores de la mansión, las extrañas ruinas que en algún tiempo habían sido una construcción casi milenaria de algún tipo de edificio rústico, el bosque que se habrían a un campo abierto donde podía practicarse cualquier tipo de rutina hípica, era realmente enorme el lugar pero no muy lejos de ahí podían divisarse indicios de vida, al parecer otras mansiones, después de cabalgar regresaron para la cena.

\- Muchas gracias por la invitación. - dijo la chica sentada frente a la dueña de la casa.

\- No fue nada - respondió la mujer con un poco de frialdad.

\- Realmente no pensé que este lugar fuera tan grande, llegué a subestimarlo.

\- Lo crees así?

\- Por supuesto este lugar es inmenso - dijo la chica al tiempo que el mayordomo servía el primer plato de la cena - Gracias Manuel. - el hombre asintió. - Me gustaría tener más tiempo para merodear por los alrededores.

\- Realmente te agradó mucho el lugar verdad?

\- Sí - sonrió la chica.

\- Puedes quedarte este fin de semana para conocer más el lugar si lo deseas.

\- Claro, parece interesante.

La curiosidad de la chica había crecido al ver la extensión que tenían los jardines, las caballerizas que permanecían ocultas en un lugar apartado para evitar los ruidos, el campo hípico y los bosques que rodeaban la mansión.

\- Me esforzaré esta semana para poder recorrer el lugar.

\- No creo que puedas recorrerlo todo en un solo fin de semana.

\- Bueno aun tengo mucho tiempo para recorrerlo, aun no he terminado todo el salón creo que necesitaré más tiempo del que tenía planeado

\- He visto el trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora, eres una buena pintora.

\- Muchas gracias. - Por fin la mesa estuvo servida en su totalidad, como parte de las reglas de esa casa no podía hablarse durante la cena así que Luz guardó silencio, aun debía estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar y era mejor acatar las reglas.

Una vez que la cena hubo terminado se levantó pidiendo permiso para ello dirigiéndose a su cuarto, una vez ahí exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Me tratan como una reina" sonrió pensando en la agradable cena que había tenido.

\- Tal vez deba pasar un poco de tiempo con Deboner, no parece ser tan mala persona como pensé. - sacó su piyama del cajón superior, sentándose en la cama miró las estrellas a través de la ventana. - Aguila - dijo en tono de tristeza - quiero verte, me hace falta platicar contigo. - hjmmmmmm - dejó salir la respiración con fuerza mientras se recostaba en la cama. - Aun faltan algunos días para tu regreso - faltaba un mes para el regreso del chico pero no sabía si podría resistir tanto tiempo, ocasionalmente le llegaba una carta y cuando estaba en su departamento pasaba horas pegada al teléfono pero indiscutiblemente no era lo mismo hablar por teléfono a verlo en persona.

Esa semana transcurrió entre invitaciones inesperadas de Deboner para ir a cualquier lugar, esa actitud sorprendía a Luz sin embargo también parecía volverse un poco más estricta con el reglamento que hubiera impuesto en la mansión, debía ir a dormir temprano y no se le permitía curiosear por la mansión, (ya que ocasionalmente trataba de encontrar información acerca de Lucy) no le afectaba demasiado estas pequeñas exigencias pero aun así necesitaba más para continuar trabajando.

Ese fin de semana permaneció en la mansión sin hablar con sus amigos, extrañamente no recibió ninguna llamada decepcionándola un poco.

\- Malditos! - hizo un pequeño berrinche en su cuarto "Claro, se fueron a divertir y no me tomaron en cuenta, me las pagarán cuando los vea."

Esa noche decidió dar un paseo antes de la cena. Caminaba por el jardín, la noche era fría y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, todo era magnífico pero había algo raro en todo el ambiente que se respiraba en la mansión, Aguila no había regresado de su viaje y recibió una carta donde le comunicaba que se retrasaría y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, siguió caminando y sin proponérselo llegó al kiosco de mármol, lo admiró en silencio por unos segundos, se acercó, subió los escalones y respiró el aire frío, continuó caminando y vagando entre los árboles en uno de ellos había un corazón tallado, un detalle curioso y muy romántico, al parecer alguien había hecho ese dibujo con un objeto filoso sobre la corteza, con tres letras en el interior de la figura.

/ \ / \

| L \ / |

\ Y /

\ L /

\ /

\/

\- L, Y, L – pensó por un momento en las iniciales – dos nombres... L... Lucy, claro eso es lo que significa esa L pero y la otra ... – se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en algún nombre. Volteó a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrar el ángel. – eh? Un ángel, estoy muy lejos de la casa – sintió curiosidad al ver el delicado perfil y el aura blanca que esbozaban la delicada figura del ángel de piedra, un excelente trabajo de escultura sin duda, se acercó. – Qué es esto? – el ángel era el adorno de una tumba, no había ningún nombre en la lápida, solamente una fecha. – esta fecha es de hace cinco años – dijo al sacar las cuentas volteó a mirar nuevamente el árbol – podría ser...

\- Lucy – alguien le tocó el hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse, Luz volteó encontrando un par ojos azules a sus espaldas. – quién eres tu? – dijo el joven alto de cabello oscuro y tez blanca.

\- Me llamo Luz.

\- Qué haces aquí? – dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo...

\- Nunca serás ella. – Luz comenzó a asustarse al ver la expresión del chico. – Nunca. – Temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle echó a correr hacia la mansión sin detenerse, dejando atrás al muchacho. Continuó corriendo, volteó momentáneamente a ver si el chico la seguía – AAAHH! – gritó al chocar con alguien pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Manuel.

\- Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, sí, sólo... olvídelo no tiene importancia. – se tranquilizó.

\- Venía a avisarle que pronto cerraré la puerta principal.

\- Gracias, estaré en mi habitación así que discúlpeme con Deboner, no bajaré a cenar hoy.

\- De acuerdo. – Luz subió a su recamara, puso su piyama sobre la cama y miró la noche a través de la ventana.

\- "nunca serás ella" – esas palabras resonaron en su mente, que quiso decir con eso, que significado podrían tener.

\- Luz - Deboner apareció, algo que comenzaba a ser una costumbre, Luz no había mencionado nada con respecto a su encuentro de la noche anterior.

\- Señora Deboner, buenos días - la chica se disponía a acercarse a saludarla pero vio a la mujer en una pose un tanto analítica mirando los primero trazos de la quinceañera.

\- Sucede algo?

\- La figura se pierde

\- Qué? - preguntó un tanto extrañada.

\- Sí, poner a la quinceañera al mismo nivel de los demás invitados hace que pierda su importancia y se pierda entre los detalles.

\- Le parece?

\- Se vería mejor si la pusieras al principio de la escalera.

Luz volteó a ver la figura, tenía razón la figura se perdía entre los detalles de los demás invitados.

\- Haré los arreglos necesarios.

\- Sé que lo harás - diciendo esto salió del salón.

Después de eso dividió su tiempo en dos partes durante toda la mañana trabajaría en los invitados y en la noche se dedicaría a detallar la figura de la quinceañera.

Transcurrieron unos días de trabajo un tanto monótonos para el gusto de la chica, pero aun así disfrutaba pasar su tiempo pintando, nuevamente sintió la presencia de alguien espiando sus movimientos pero esta vez estaba segura de saber de quien se trataba.

El sonido de una exclamación de sorpresa la sonsacó de su concentración, había terminado de dibujar los detalles del vestido justo cuando Deboner entraba al salón. Volteó a ver a la mujer mientras bajaba de lo alto de la plataforma.

\- Como lo hiciste?

\- Disculpe.

\- Es el mismo vestido! - exclamó Deboner.

\- Qué?

\- El vestido que dibujaste es el mismo que llevaba ella esa noche. - Luz abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Deboner.

\- No puede ser este vestido lo saqué de mi imaginación.

\- Lo sé y es increíble pero es el mismo, lo recuerdo bien. - Deboner admiraba el dibujo, ahora la quinceañera se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera dándole ese toque de importancia que le faltaba.

\- Le agradezco el consejo, la figura se perdía entre los demás invitados y no me había dado cuenta de eso. - pero Deboner parecía no prestarle atención - Podría decirme algo más acerca de su hija Lucy, lo necesito para pintar su rostro.

\- Para qué lo necesitas si puedes hacerlo sola.

\- Qué?!

\- Sí pudiste encontrar el vestido también podrás encontrar a Lucy.

\- Pero...

\- Sé que podrás hacerlo - diciendo esto salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Luz, quien se limitó a voltear a ver la figura de la quinceañera.

\- Cómo podría...? - susurró Luz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un misterioso pasado.**

 **Capítulo 7**

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y aun le faltaban algunas horas para que Manuel cerrara las puertas de Cristal, continuó trabajando sobre la plataforma cuando sintió una presencia dentro del salón. Volteó hacia la entrada y su mirada marrón se cruzó con la mirada azul turquesa del joven que hubiera encontrado unos cuantos días antes en el bosque.

No tenía miedo, lo miró ahí, simplemente parado, era bastante alto y muy apuesto pero se limitó a voltear la vista y continuar con su trabajo ignorando por completo al desconocido.

\- Eres Luz - Comenzó a hablar el joven.

\- Y quien eres tu si puedo saberlo - dijo la joven sin voltear a verlo, el chico comenzó a subir a la plataforma sentándose a una distancia considerable de la chica mientras se recargaba contra uno de los fierros que sostenían la construcción.

\- Mi nombre es Latis.

\- "Latis, eso significaba la L" - detuvo un poco la pincelada cuando le llegó ese pensamiento pero siguió con su trabajo segundos después - Y que podría hacer por ti Latis - dijo tratando de comenzar una conversación.

\- Vine a disculparme

\- Disculparte? - pronunció en un tono un poco sarcástico.

\- Te di una muy mala impresión de mi no es cierto.

\- Déjame pensar...hmmm si no eres el chico maniático que ha estado siguiendo todos mis movimientos, no - Luz tomó uno de los tubos vertiendo un poco de su contenido de color sobre la paleta. - No fue la forma más agradable de conocerte.

\- Jhm. Pensé que te habían hablado de mí.

\- Pues sí, me dijeron que había un lunático que paseaba por los alrededores – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pero al observar la mirada seria y fría de Latis por primera vez pensó que sería mejor dejar el sarcasmo a un lado y entablar una conversación algo más seria.- dime que clase de relación tenías con Lucy? - volteó a verlo.

\- No lo sabes?

Luz creyó tener idea pero le sorprendió la respuesta que recibió por parte del chico.

\- Me culpan de su muerte.

\- Qué?! - dijo la joven - pero es que acaso no la mandaron a estudiar fuera.

\- Eso fue lo que te dijeron? – Luz asintió, Deboner había tratado de apaciguar la curiosidad de la chica diciendo que Lucy había sido enviada a estudiar en el extranjero - Ya veo, por alguna razón no querían que te enteraras.

\- Entonces la tumba del ángel es...

\- Ahí descansan sus restos. - Luz cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Latis con un tono de tristeza.

\- Latis puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Latis volteó a verla y respondió.

\- Sí.

\- Como era Lucy? – Luz preguntó mirando fijamente a Latis.

\- Era... - Latis levantó la vista hacia el techo. - Era una chica muy alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro... - hacía altos de vez en cuando como si recordara a la chica en cada detalle - le agradaba correr por los alrededores de la mansión junto con su perro... le agradaba cabalgar... era dulce, inocente, tierna, y... y muy parecida a ti.

\- Parecida a mi? - Luz abrió los ojos mirando a Latis - por eso me dijiste que nunca podría ser ella.

\- Discúlpame creí que habías venido a tomar su lugar. – Bajó la cabeza después de eso observando los artículos de pintura que Luz tenía junto a ella.

\- No - Negó con la cabeza - sólo me contrataron para pintar la fiesta de quince años en este salón.

\- A sí... la fiesta - Latis cerró los ojos pensado al respecto. – como olvidarla.

\- Por qué no la dejas ir? - Latis levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de la chica quien permanecía mirándolo a los ojos. - es decir... ya pasaron cinco años y tu pareces aferrarte a su recuerdo todavía, por que no la dejas ir Latis.

\- Cinco años. - murmuró el chico.

\- Creo que cualquier chica moriría por ti si te viera en la calle, tal vez si fueras a la ciudad podrías obtener una novia rápidamente.

\- Cómo tu? - dijo casi en tono de burla.

\- No amigo, yo estoy comprometida gracias. - dijo mostrando su anillo.

\- Vaya me sorprendes eres muy joven todavía.

\- Para el amor no hay edad. - Latis guardó silencio y se dispuso a bajar de la plataforma. - Te vas tan pronto? - preguntó Luz.

\- Sólo vine a disculparme, me has hecho pensar un poco esta noche.

\- Cuando quieras?

\- Por cierto - dijo Latis desde la entrada del salón - cuídate - Luz volteó a verlo cuando desapareció.

\- Gracias – dijo aunque le pareció un poco absurda la advertencia, que podría pasarle si permanecía en la mansión, después de eso continuó dibujando el cuadro de Lucy ahora sabía que debía ser casi un autorretrato, se detuvo unos instantes al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo... la chica que estaba pintando se encontraba muerta, cuando comprendió la magnitud de esas palabras no pudo continuar pintando más esa noche.

\- Por favor Presea sólo necesito saber cual era su habitación.

\- Para que te serviría eso?

\- Quiero saber como es ese cuarto, me lo dirás - Luz insistía constantemente acerca de la habitación de Lucy quería estar en ese lugar aunque fuera sólo por una vez.

\- Ese cuarto siempre está cerrado con llave. - Presea comenzaba a aceptar ante los ruegos de la chica.

\- Eso no importa.

\- Pues...

Una campanilla se escuchó en ese momento.

\- Debo irme Luz, Deboner me está llamando - tomando la bandeja de té salió de la cocina dejando a Luz en su interior.

\- Estoy muy cerca, demasiado cerca. – dijo Luz casi en un murmullo. – "Cómo habrá muerto esa chica para que mantengan todo en tanto secreto, además ahora si no tendré oportunidad de conocerla para compararla con la pintura, aun así me rehuso a creer que no tengan una sola pintura de esa chica"

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del salón donde Deboner tomaba su café.

\- Buenos Días – dijo Deboner.

\- Muy Buenos – respondió Luz – disculpe mi atrevimiento pero... le puedo preguntar de quien es la tumba que está en el jardín?

\- De que hablas? – Deboner detuvo su taza de café cerca de sus labios cuando escuchó las palabra de la chica.

\- Estuve caminando por ahí y noté que el ángel tiene una fecha de nacimiento y una de defunción... pero no tiene ningún nombre, además me enteré hace algunos días que su hija había muerto.

\- Quien te lo dijo? – preguntó Deboner levantándose molesta de su asiento – Estuviste hablando con Latis verdad! – comenzó a elevar la voz – tienes prohibido hablar con ese chico nuevamente! – dijo Deboner con un tono de voz firme, como si fuera una orden.

\- Perdón – dijo Luz en el mismo tono que empleara la mujer – discúlpeme Señora pero no puede prohibirme hablar con nadie.

\- Mientras estés en esta casa acatarás mis ordenes.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar que se me coarte mi libertad en ninguna forma puesto que no estoy haciendo nada incorrecto.

\- Te estas entrometiendo demasiado en asuntos que no te corresponden niña.

\- Tal vez no soy la niña tierna y delicada que pensó que era... con su permiso. – tras decir esto Luz salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón continuando su trabajo.

Los días siguieron corriendo y Luz terminó de pintar todo el salón con los ademanes de la fiesta de los quince años de Lucy, Lantis no había vuelto a aparecer y Deboner regresó a su antiguo estado de frialdad tan característicos en ella, pero la verdadera razón de las preocupaciones de Luz era terminar el trabajo a tiempo, semanalmente recibía una suma de dinero para sus gastos personales además el tiempo destinado para el regreso de Aguila se acercaba y faltarían escasos días para volverlo a ver, por otra parte el dibujo de Lucy había progresado asombrosamente pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Luz había algo que no terminaba de agradarle en el rostro que pintaba, parecía faltarle... vida! Toda la expresión del rostro de la chica parecía envuelta en un halo de muerte inexplicable.

\- DEMONIOS! – Luz aventó la paleta y se llevó las manos al rostro. – Qué me pasa? – se preguntó en voz alta, cubriendo su boca con las manos admiró el rostro de Lucy, había hecho un cuadro hablado de la chica y estaba segura de haber concordado con todos sus rastros, pero no podía hacer que pareciera viva. – Cómo puedo darle vida a este cuadro, no entiendo por que no puedo hacer que luzca como los demás. – volteó hacia otra pared y admiró a los invitados, aunque los había pintado a todos sin lujo de detalles parecían tener mucha más alegría que el rostro de Lucy. – Me rindo – diciendo esto se acostó sobre la plataforma y mirando el techo blanco cerró los ojos – por qué no puedo terminar – se dijo manteniendo cerrados los ojos, sonrió al tener una idea. "Necesito despejarme un poco" saliendo del salón subió a su alcoba se cambió de ropa y se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una blusa roja sin mangas y unos lentes oscuros y se dispuso a ir a la ciudad.

\- A dónde vas? – dijo Deboner al verla pasar.

\- No le importa, es mi día libre y pienso salir.

\- Puedo saber a que hora regresarás?

\- No – sin más discusiones Luz salió de la casa y subiendo a su auto se dirigió a la ciudad.

\- Alguien ha sabido algo de Luz? – preguntó Caldina sentándose en el sofá de la casa de Anaís.

\- No – dijo Marina terminando de escribir un trabajo de su universidad. – Pero deber estar en la mansión.

\- Eso lo sé pero nunca contesta y siempre que dejo recados nunca recibo una respuesta.

\- Anaís – la hermana de la chica entró en la habitación.

\- Qué pasa Lulú? – la chica se incorporó.

\- Te buscan – respondió.

\- Quién? – Lulú se hizo a un lado y Luz entró en el cuarto.

\- Luz! – Las tres chicas se incorporaron y corrieron a recibir a la recién llegada.

\- Cómo están? – sonrió la chica – yo he estado demasiado ocupada y pues, decidí tomarme un descanso para venir a verlas.

\- Pues ya tenías que hacerlo, no te hemos visto en casi los dos meses que se fue tu **prometido –** haciendo énfasis en la última palabra Caldina saludó a la joven.

\- No exageres Caldina – se sonrojó un poco la chica.

\- Vaya, tu sonrojada – se burló Marina – esto es novedad, qué te ha pasado en esa mansión? – preguntó la chica.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas... tal vez se los cuente todo cuando termine esto, es algo delicado el asunto.

\- Que extraño, esto suena a misterio. – dijo Caldina con una sonrisa de picardía.

\- Es mucho más que un misterio. – sonrió Luz. – pero que hay de ustedes.

\- Pues no mucho...

Siguieron hablando hasta que Luz se fue a su departamento, dos días después llegaría Aguila de su viaje, pero con respecto a esa noche no quiso ir a la mansión, por otro lado era fin de semana y quería salir con sus amigos y olvidarse por un momento de la mansión y todos sus problemas, en la mañana muy temprano llegó a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado, nuevamente se detuvo en la plataforma contemplando el rostro de la chica, lo contempló con detenimiento tratando de percibir cualquier tipo de error que pudiera darle la clave de su descontento hacia esa ilustración en particular.

\- Ahhhh – dejó escapar un suspiro – por que no puedo detectar el problema. – mantenía sus pinturas listas para el instante mismo en que detectara el fallo pero no parecía haber nada malo en el rostro, volvió a borrarlo y comenzó a pintarlo nuevamente, pero la desesperación llegó a ella cuando nuevamente el rostro parecía no dar intenciones de quedar bien. – por qué? Por qué?! – le gritó a la pared como si de ahí fuera a salir la respuesta. La desesperación la invadió nuevamente, volteó a ver todo su trabajo, todo había salido a pedir de boca, no había ningún problema con los otros dibujos ningún detalle que quisiera cambiar ni nada y nuevamente contempló a la quinceañera, el vestido estaba terminado y no había tenido problema alguno, el peinado de la joven era alto en una especie de corona entremezclada con algunas flores del mismo color rosa y mamey del vestido y con miles de cárieles, debido al color pelirrojo del cabello de la chica parecía estar rodeada de un aura de fuerza y por último se centró en el rostro de la pelirroja tratando de encontrar un por qué?

\- Luz – la chica volteó de súbito hacia la entrada donde había escuchado la voz Deboner la miraba con orgullo y firmeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un misterioso pasado**

 **Capítulo 8**

\- Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó Luz a la mujer.

\- El rostro de mi hija no tiene vida.

\- Lo sé, disculpe estoy segura de poder hacerlo mejorar.

\- Dale vida – dijo Deboner.

\- Qué?

\- Debes darle vida. – volvió a repetir la mujer y salió de la habitación.

\- Darle vida – susurró la chica y volteó a ver nuevamente el rostro de la chica – Debo darle vida – dijo en un tono de duda y entrecerrando los ojos miró la pintura con seriedad.

Dejó nuevamente el trabajo admirando el salón casi terminado, todo era perfecto pero no comprendía el por qué de las palabras de Deboner.

\- "Dale vida" – recordó – Claro es muy fácil decirlo por no es tan fácil hacerlo - dijo paseándose de un lado a otro meditando en la situación. – Cómo darle vida a una pintura como esta. – pasó meditando toda la mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde, observando la pintura y pensando en las palabras de Deboner cuando comenzó a oscurecer se presentó para la cena.

\- Veo que ha progresado mucho ya sólo le falta la quinceañera.

\- Sí, pero aun así me gustaría saber algo más acerca de su hija, si no le molesta.

\- Te has inmiscuido demasiado en mis asuntos pequeña.

\- Tuve que hacerlo cuando se negó a darme cualquier indicio de su hija.

\- Cómo te dije no tengo ninguna fotografía de ella.

\- Sí eso ya lo comprobé pero aun así no me parece...

\- Suficiente Luz – terminó Deboner – es mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es demasiado tarde – Deboner se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a su habitación – Buenas noches – dijo al salir del cuarto, tan pronto como la vio salir Luz se recostó sobre la mesa.

\- Por qué siempre es así, detesto que haga eso. – respiró profundamente y levantándose se dirigió a su alcoba pensando todavía en como hacer que el rostro de Lucy tuviera vida.

No pudo dormir debido a sus pensamientos, antes que el sol despuntara Luz ya se encontraba dentro del salón analizando nuevamente la pintura.

\- Cómo hacerlo? – se preguntó.

\- Señorita – Presea apareció en ese momento – como es posible que esté despierta tan temprano.

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

\- Nosotros debemos levantarnos temprano para empezar con las tareas de la casa.

\- No podía dormir, eso es todo – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Te gustaría tomar un poco de café – sonrió Presea.

\- Por favor – respondió la chica.

Presea le llevó un café y unas galletas a la chica.

\- Espero que las disfrutes – dijo Presea y salió del salón.

\- Gracias. – Luz comenzó a comer las galletas pensando en la respuesta. – tal vez si... hm? – tomando una galleta observó el fondo del plato, era de plata y por lo pulido parecía un espejo – "Eureka" – vaciando las galletas sobre una servilleta levantó el plato y vio su rostro, después la pintura y nuevamente el plato. – Eso es, ya sé que es lo que le falta.

Basándose en la figura que veía reflejada en el espejo comenzó a darle los últimos toques a la imagen de Lucy y por último terminó dándole el brillo a los ojos.

\- Listo. – cerró un poco los ojos y se sintió débil – creo que ahora si podré irme a la cama a descansar.

Con una sonrisa miraba su obra maestra y le pidió a Presea que recogieran todo pues había terminado de trabajar, regresó a su habitación y se durmió por una o dos horas, cuando despertó creyó que todo había sido un sueño pero al verse vestida supo que no era así, se dirigió rápidamente hasta el salón donde todo había sido recogido y su trabajo estaba terminado, frente a la quinceañera admirándola con detenimiento se encontraba Deboner.

\- Señora Deboner.

\- Lo lograste muchacha – el tono de voz parecía quebrado y pareció ver un pequeño brillo en la comisura del ojo de Deboner.

\- Yo...

\- Sabía que tu podrías encontrar a mi hija – volteó a verla. – y lo hiciste – dijo con una sonrisa mirando nuevamente la pintura. – Te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar.

\- Por su puesto – sonrió Luz.

\- Esta delicioso muchas gracias.

\- Luz quisiera pedirte una cosa.

\- Sí.

\- Te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo? – esa proposición le cayó de sorpresa a la chica.

\- Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser posible.

\- Por qué?

\- Muy pronto me casaré con mi prometido además tengo planeado visitar a mis padres pronto para presentarles a mi futuro esposo.

\- Nunca me contaste que te casarías.

\- No tenía por qué hacerlo – dijo Luz con algo de duda.

\- No crees que eres demasiado joven para pensar en el matrimonio.

\- Ese es un asunto que no creo le incumba.

\- Mientras vivas bajo mi techo me incumbe todo lo que ocurra contigo – Luz comenzó a sentirse acorralada por unos instantes, como si en cualquier momento Deboner pudiera impedirle siquiera salir de la mansión.

\- Disculpe pero no creo que le incumba el hecho de mi matrimonio soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. – diciendo esto se levantó de mala gana y arrojó la servilleta al suelo.

\- DETENTE! – dijo Deboner con fuerza, haciéndola voltear. – Recoge esa servilleta – le dijo con firmeza, Manuel se disponía a acatar la orden pero Deboner lo detuvo. – No Manuel ella debe recogerla – Las miradas se entrecruzaron con una mezcla de odio y reto, Luz movida por inercia regresó y levantó la servilleta, colocándola en la mesa salió de la casa en busca de Aguila quien había regresado la noche anterior.

\- Aguila! – gritó Luz al verlo en la cafetería.

\- Luz, hola como estás?

\- Yo muy bien y como te fue con mis suegros?

\- Preguntaron por ti quieren conocerte.

\- Eso es bueno tal vez sea después de visitar a mi familia, me acompañaras, verdad?

\- Claro por que no.

\- Y por cierto supe que llegaste unas horas antes de lo previsto.

\- Sí mamá compró el boleto adelantado y no pude hacer el cambio.

\- Pobrecito, pero por qué no me llamaste si te di el teléfono.

\- Yo?! por qué no me llamaste tu, estuve llamándote desde que llegué a la estación – se indignó Aguila.

\- Qué tratas de decir fuiste tu quien no me llamó en todo este tiempo. – dijo Luz.

\- Qué no te llamé, tu nunca respondías a mis llamadas me decían que estabas muy ocupada en tu trabajo que te comunicarías después y nunca recibí una sola respuesta de tu parte...

\- Qué? – dijo confundida la chica. – pero nunca me dijeron que llamaste?

\- Incluso fui a verte en la mañana pero no me dejaron entrar a la mansión.

\- Qué?!

\- Por que no regresas a tu departamento

Luz desvió la mirada ante la petición de Aguila no podía negarlo estaba muy absorta en su trabajo y más ahora que parecía entender un poco más situación en la mansión, todos sus secretos le parecían fascinantes y no quería dejarlos.

\- Yo... – respondió al tiempo que miraba al muchacho a los ojos. - ... no puedo...

\- No quieres dejar la mansión eso es lo que pasa estas tan obsesionada con tu trabajo que ahora no quieres dejarlo, creo que me equivoqué al conseguirte ese trabajo. – Luz frunció el ceño.

\- Y que pasará si después de casarnos me ofrecen otro trabajo igual entonces me dirás que te equivocaste al elegir esposa? – lo miró furiosa y eso terminó por enojar a Aguila.

\- Pues si eso es lo que crees no debiste aceptar mi propuesta. – Luz apretó los puños con fuerza y ambos se miraron con enojo.

\- En ese caso toma tu estúpido anillo – se quitó el anillo y lo depositó de golpe en la mesa – Adiós no quiero volver a verte nunca. – Luz se levantó y se alejó.

\- Y tu puedes quedarte con tu trabajo. – dijo al verla alejarse.

\- Eso haré – gritó la chica desde la puerta sin voltear a verlo, salió y subió a su auto rumbo a la mansión, durante todo el camino no dejaba de decirse a si misma "es un idiota, no me comprende" o "estoy haciendo lo mejor por que fue él quien me consiguió este trabajo" una vez que hubo llegado a la mansión bajó del auto entró y se encerró en su alcoba llorando sobre su cama toda la tarde.

El tiempo corrió y alguien tocó la puerta, lentamente Luz abrió los ojos despertando del profundo sueño en el que había caído, la oscuridad cubría la recama en toda su extensión volteó hacia la ventana y observó la luna a través del cristal.

\- Quién? – preguntó adormilada todavía.

\- Manuel señorita, quisiéramos saber si bajará a cenar.

\- Cenar? – se preguntó indecisa – No – respondió guardando silencio – no, espere, sí bajaré a cenar. – terminó de decir.

\- Como guste – respondió Manuel alejándose.

\- Aguila eres un estúpido – dijo Luz en voz baja – pero yo... yo soy una cobarde y una histérica por reaccionar así – comenzó a llorar nuevamente – como pude decirte que no quería volver a verte.

La cena fue servida y Luz sentada frente a Deboner apenas si probaba alimentos, creía que comer algo la haría sentir mejor pero no fue así, todo se veía delicioso y muy apetitoso pero no tenía ánimo para nada, todo era silencio en la mesa, no debía hablarse ni una sola palabra a menos que se pidiera permiso.

\- Con su permiso, puedo retirarme. – Deboner miró a la chica.

\- Estás muy pálida te pasa algo?

\- No me siento bien, podría salir un rato a tomar el aire.

\- Las puertas se cierran a las diez en punto recuérdalo.

\- Lo haré – le parecía absurdo no poder entrar y salir a su antojo de la casa pero no estaba de humor para discusiones interminables ahora.

El frío aire nocturno la sorprendió en la entrada, caminó por los jardines sin rumbo fijo, quería llorar pero ya había agotado todas sus lágrimas, quería gritar pero de hacerlo podría ser sancionada ante una falsa alarma, quería sacar toda su furia y su desesperación de algún modo.

Latis miraba a la chica desde la distancia, se disponía a acercarse cuando vio un auto detenerse en el camino y el conductor aproximarse a Luz.

\- Luz! – gritó el chico.

\- AGUILA - respondió la chica reprimiendo sus deseos de abrazarlo al tenerlo frente a ella – que haces aquí? – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – acaso estás celoso de la mansión y has venido aquí para retarla a duelo o acaso has venido a llevarme a mi casa por la fuerza.

\- No te burles, sabes muy bien a lo que vine. – respondió Aguila acercándose.

\- Me sobrestimas, aun no soy ninguna clase de adivina para saber todo lo que tu piensas – burlándose nuevamente Luz le dio la espalda al chico.

\- Estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo, los días pasaban, no podía resistir la idea de verte tanto tiempo lejos de mi lado. – le susurró mientras rodeaba su cintura por la espalda – No me dejes por favor. – dijo abrazándola con fuerza recargando su frente contra la cabeza de Luz.

\- Aguila – dijo la chica ahogando el llanto, volteó y lo abrazó. – Discúlpame – respondió rompiendo a llorar, se mantuvieron un momento así abrazados mientras la luna era ocultada por las nubes.

Latis desvió la mirada con una sonrisa, la pareja merecía tener privacidad así que se alejó en silencio.

Luz continuaba sollozando pero sintió la mano de Aguila levantando su rostro por la barbilla, encontró su rostro solo por unos segundos y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Aguila sobre los suyos.

\- Discúlpame por todo – dijo Aguila después de romper el beso.

\- No, tu discúlpame a mi no debí ser tan... histérica – sonrió la chica.

\- Tienes razón. – sonrió Aguila.

\- No debes darme siempre la razón – Luz se volteó haciendo ademanes de ofensa.

Aguila rió suavemente mirando a la "enojada" Luz frente a él.

\- Eres una niña caprichosa los sabías... hm? – Luz comenzó a reír volteada de espaldas mientras Aguila la veía confundido.

\- Tu no te quedas muy atrás – Luz volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Aguila se mostró confundido por unos segundos más pero después de eso le sonrió a su prometida, introduciendo una de sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón sacó el anillo de compromiso.

\- Esto es suyo señorita, creo que lo dejó tirado en una mesa. – Luz le siguió el juego a su prometido.

\- Muy amable caballero, creí haberlo perdido y eso no le habría agradado a mi prometido.

\- Un joven muy educado por lo que puede verse, su rostro se muestra feliz al estar junto a él.

\- Es la joya más preciada de todo mi tesoro, no sabría que hacer si no lo volviera a ver. – sonrió la chica.

\- En ese caso este objeto debe regresar a su mano no le parece.

\- Completamente. – Aguila se arrodilló tomando la mano de Luz, deslizó suavemente el anillo por el dedo anular de la chica una vez más y después besó su mano. – A mi prometido no le gusta la competencia, espero que tenga cuidado si llega a encontrarlo en esta pose podría golpearlo.

\- Ja, lo dudo somos muy buenos amigos lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. – le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

\- En ese caso podría darle un mensaje de mi parte.

\- Por que no se lo da a él en persona.

\- Por que no lo veo por ninguna parte. – Aguila miró a ambos lados.

\- Es verdad, espere ya lo vi, se acerca por esa vereda creo que es mejor que me marche antes que nos encuentre – Luz sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuando Aguila se ocultó tras un árbol y salió por el lado contrario. – Hola preciosa dónde estabas? – La saludó.

\- Esperándote – respondió la joven.

\- Querías decirme algo?

\- Sí, ya terminé con mi trabajo, mañana por la noche estaré en casa. – dijo Luz, Aguila la miró con seriedad.

\- Ya... terminaste?

\- Así es, quería decírtelo en la cafetería pero no pude – sonrió tratando que la situación no se tornara tensa nuevamente.

\- En ese caso te esperaré mañana.

\- Te hablaré mañana en la noche cuando llegue al departamento.

\- Por qué hasta en la noche.

\- Quiero pasar el día en la mansión, creo que será el último que pase ahí.

\- Entiendo, nos veremos mañana en la noche en ese caso, de acuerdo.

\- Sí.

\- Tal vez hagamos otra fiesta sorpresa.

\- No! No en mi departamento. – Luz dijo con firmeza pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tendrás que detener a la flota entera.

\- Detener a Caldina – recapacitó unos momentos – Creo que prefiero enfrentarme contra un tigre a mano limpia.

\- Buena suerte con el tigre.

\- Aguila! – Luz le llamó la atención a su futuro esposo pero le sonrió con alegría.

\- Nos veremos mañana Amor – Aguila le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se alejó por el camino de árboles y Luz regresó a la mansión, una vez en la entrada se detuvo, el sonido del motor aun se escuchaba, entró en la mansión donde comenzaban a apagarse las luces del vestíbulo, subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Notas de autora:

De casualidad conocen el refrán "si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no llama a locatel" Ah creo que no es así =P pero aun así no les pareció un gran reencuentro, bueno en un principio no me gustaba esta pareja pero después cambié de idea ^-^ ahora me parece una pareja muy hermosa. Pero en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hikaru.

1 diciembre 2000


	9. Chapter 9

**Un misteriosos pasado.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Luz entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

\- "Por qué siento... como si algo me faltara, algo me detiene todavía en esta mansión... qué será" – pensaba la joven mientras se ponía la piyama.

Se aproximó a la ventana y vio por última vez el jardín a través del cristal, la noche comenzó a enfriar el ambiente, el aire soplaba moviendo las cumbres de los árboles, las hojas viajaban sobre las corrientes de aire, una nube cubrió los destellos de la luna llena y el paisaje se tornó un poco deprimente.

\- Mañana ya no estaré aquí a estas horas... adiós. – Después de despedirse de tan increíble panorama, sonrió sintiéndose un poco cursi y ridícula por lo que acababa de hacer. – "Ahora entiendo por que dicen que estoy loca"- pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una pequeña gota corría por su frente.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia su cama, introduciéndose bajo las mantas cerró los ojos alistándose a dormir.

Se encontraba dormida en su cama, cuando escuchó unos sonidos en el pasillo, levantándose se acercó con cuidado a la puerta abriéndola levemente, miró por el orificio y observó en el corredor a Deboner cerrando la puerta del cuarto que supuestamente siempre permanecía cerrado con llave, cerró su puerta y esperó a que la mujer desapareciera, escuchó poco después el sonido de otra puerta al cerrarse, abrió su puerta y se asomó al pasillo; nadie a la vista, Deboner se había marchado. Escabulléndose hacia el cuarto giró la perilla, increíblemente y sin oponer resistencia la puerta se abrió, entonces nuevamente miró a ambos lados y entró, en la recamara donde cada mueble del lugar se encontraba cubierta por una manta blanca, la cama de fina caoba aun mantenía el colchón un poco amarillo por el paso del tiempo, a pesar de estar cubiertos podían distinguirse un sillón y un tocador, las cortinas se encontraban amarradas alrededor de los pilares de la cama y también al lado de la ventana donde la luna continuaba brillando y sobre la cama había dos cajas.

Sintió curiosidad por el extraño lugar y comenzó a quitar las mantas, cada detalle de la habitación le parecía hecho exclusivo para alguien con una sensibilidad delicada, el tocador con miles de detalles de flores, la cama con sus cortinas de color rosa, las lámparas en forma de campanillas, incluso el canario dorado que servía de adorno en una de las esquinas le parecía interesante, habría vivido Lucy en ese cuarto?

\- Me pregunto como habrá muerto. – abrió una de las cajas de la cama y encontró en ella un precioso vestido en varias tonalidades de color rosa, en la otra caja había una corona de flores blancas y rosas; ¡el vestido que había dibujado en el salón! – Este es? – abrazó el vestido contra su cuerpo unos segundos y no resistió la tentación de probárselo, le quedaba exacto, ni más grande ni más pequeño, era de su medida. mirándose al espejo por unos minutos contempló su imagen, una última sábana cubría un cuadro que descansaba recargado contra la pared y sobre el piso, lo descorrió encontrando una pintura de Lucy, - "lo sabía, aun queda una pintura de Lucy"- pensó al ver una chica exactamente igual a ella, tal y como la había plasmado en el salón, sólo le faltaba algo para terminar su obra en aquel lugar, sólo un pequeño detalle, descubrir el misterio de la muerte de Lucy, no podía irse sin saber la verdad que la había mantenido hay durante tanto tiempo en la mansión. – se como debías sentirte – le susurró al cuadro recordando cuan estricta y dura se había comportado Deboner con ella a pesar de no ser su hija.

El espejo mostraba la figura de Luz, la chica se movía de un lado a otro admirando su figura en el espejo mientras la noche transcurría siguiendo su curso normal, sintió un poco de sueño y se recostó en la cama como impulsada por el cansancio del día y comenzó a soñar. En el sueño se encontraba en el salón de la celebración, vestía el vestido rosa y la corona de flores, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros formando caireles, el vals comenzaba a tocar, las miradas de los invitados y las luces del salón se enfocaban en ella, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un caballero alto vestido de traje se acercó desde la oscuridad, Luz volteó a verlo tenía la estatura de Aguila, se acercó a ella, pero cuando las luces le permitieron ver su figura se sorprendió. Era Latis quien la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a guiarla por la pista bailando la pieza musical que interpretaba la orquesta, el chico sonreía e inexplicablemente ella también sonreía, todo pareció desaparecer en la oscuridad, no escuchaba los murmullos de la gente sólo la música, miraba a Latis a los ojos y extrañamente sentía que lo amaba pero no como Luz sino como Lucy, era como si se volviera ella con cada paso, con cada movimiento, estaba usurpando su lugar... su vida. La música terminó y Latis se acercó al rostro de la chica haciéndola creer que la besaría, se aproximó peligrosamente a su rostro y se detuvo.

\- Tu nunca podrás ser como ella. – dijo, Luz despertó cubierta de sudor en ese momento.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y lo miró con un sentimiento de terror y alivio entremezclados, se quitó el vestido y se fue a su habitación, entró al cuarto de baño y abriendo la llave se introdujo después de quitarse la ropa, dejó que las gotas de agua se deslizaran por todo su cuerpo, por su rostro, su cabello y sus manos, mientras las pasaba sobre su cara y su cuello tratando de borrar de su memoria el sueño y los sentimientos de culpa que le había traído.

\- Lucy – murmuró abriendo los ojos – Yo no soy tu, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré. – se dijo en voz alta como para introducir ese pensamiento en su mente sabía que aunque todos pudieran creer lo contrario, la única persona que necesitaba estar totalmente convencida de la verdad era ella, respiró profundamente y salió del agua, se vistió con tal delicadeza que cualquiera hubiera creído que temía romperse con algún movimiento brusco, a pesar de eso sus movimientos y su mirada eran seguros así como sus pensamientos y sus determinaciones.

Pasó la mañana y no bajó a desayunar, permaneció en su habitación recogiendo todas sus cosas, en la tarde terminó de empacar y subió sus maletas a su auto, fue entonces cuando entró al salón por primera y última vez ese día, lo admiró por unos minutos; su firma en una de las esquinas, era el último trazo que faltaba, su trabajo estaba realizado y no tenía más que cobrar su pago y regresaría a su vida.

Entró en la habitación donde Deboner descansaba.

\- He terminado mi trabajo, regresaré a casa. – dijo desde la entrada.

\- No podrías quedarte un poco más.

\- Lo siento pero mi prometido me espera en casa y debo llegar esta noche.

\- Pero Lucy no te conviene irte con él.

\- Yo no soy Lucy, y yo decido con quien irme, señora – respondió Luz.

\- Ah es cierto, eres Luz, la niña que cree saber todo en la vida.

\- No lo sé y no creo saberlo señora, pero si hay dos cosas que me interesa saber antes de irme, la primera es mi pago y la segunda... – calló sus palabras.

\- Quieres saber acerca de Lucy?

\- Me interesa saber porque todos están tan obsesionados con esa muerte que parecen verla en cada movimiento que realizo.

\- Pareces un copia de ella, claro una mala copia. – se incorporó Deboner y salió del salón dirigiéndose a las escaleras que formaban un ángulo recto.

\- Qué quiso decir... espere... regrese – Luz siguió a la mujer que a pesar de la edad que aparentaba avanzaba con demasiada rapidez, logró alcanzarla cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera y se dirigía a su alcoba, la tomó de la mano e hizo que volteara – que quiso decir con una mala copia.

\- Lucy era obediente en todo, menos cuando perdió la vida.

\- Qué?

\- Por eso murió.

\- A qué se refiere?

\- Pero tu no obedeces en nada. - Deboner la miró con firmeza y continuó. – quieres saber como murió Lucy no?

Luz sintió miedo al ver la mirada que le dirigía Deboner así que dejó que la mujer continuara con su relato.

\- Los invitados estaban en el salón de fiestas así como la orquesta, todos esperando la aparición de la quinceañera, pero esta nunca llegó... salí a buscarla dejando a todos en el salón lujosamente ataviado para la ceremonia, pero cuando subí la encontré justamente aquí – dijo mirando a su alrededor – estaba vestida con unos pantalones y una chamarra, tenía una maleta con todas sus cosas, la muy ingrata iba a escaparse con ese maldito de Latis.

\- Qué? – dijo Luz sorprendida, Deboner miraba el lugar como recordando la escena.

\- A pesar de tenerlo prohibido, se enamoró de ese bastardo. – Luz la miró con enfado, era cierto que probablemente Latis no fuera el mejor partido del mundo pero tampoco merecía ser descrito como un cualquiera. – prefiero saber que está muerta a saberla al lado de ese hombre.

\- No sabe lo que está diciendo! – respondió Luz.

\- No, tu eres la que no sabe nada, yo planeaba un provechoso futuro para mi hija pero ella lo rechazó.

\- Cualquiera rechazaría una vida en jaula de oro, por que eso era lo que le estaba ofreciendo una prisión de oro puro.

\- Las mismas palabras me dijo ella.

\- Qué?

\- Traté de evitar que se marchara pero ella forcejeó conmigo... – se detuvo un momento y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas lo que sorprendió a Luz - ... ella jaló con demasiada fuerza y... y... cayó por las escaleras. – Luz abrió los ojos con asombro. – murió antes de llegar al final.

\- Y después de eso se deshizo de todos sus recuerdos... – analizó por un momento la situación - pero si fue así por qué conservó el vestido de quince años.

\- No lo hice. – dijo Deboner.

\- Cómo?

\- Pensé que al hacerte creer que coincidías con el vestido y con las ideas de mi hija podría convencerte que eras igual a ella.

\- Qué dice? Eso quiere decir que estaba comprándome, como se atrevió siquiera a pensar que yo era como su hija. – Deboner desapareció por el pasillo y cerró la puerta de su alcoba dejando a Luz en shock, después de unos segundos la chica reaccionó miró su alrededor tratando de imaginar la escena, Lucy parada frente a la escalera vistiendo una chamarra y unos pantalones de mezclilla con su maleta al hombro, Deboner forcejeando con ella mientras los invitados esperan impacientes en el salón la presencia de la festejada.

Luz comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

De pronto la chica tira con todas sus fuerzas y logra verse libre de su madre pero resbala con el escalón y rueda por las escaleras.

Luz Llegó a la esquina donde las escaleras formaban un ángulo recto y le pareció escuchar en su mente un grito de terror haciéndola cubrir sus oídos y sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Después de eso una imagen invadió su mente el cuerpo inerte termina su recorrido y cae sin vida a los pies de las escaleras – NOOOOOO! – gritó al tiempo que bajaba corriendo los escalones y salió de la mansión, subió a su auto y aceleró para alejarse del lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un misterioso pasado**

 **Capitulo 10**

\- Lo siento Luz – dijo Aguila abrazando a la chica, había pasado un día desde que saliera de la mansión y se encontraba en la sala de su departamento con todos sus amigos rodeándola, se sentía muy triste por su más reciente descubrimiento.

\- No me imagino como pudo hacerle eso a su propia hija. – dijo Clef.

\- Pero eso no es lo peor, como pudo creer que Luz era una candidata a convertirse en su hija, solo por que se parece a ella. – dijo Marina.

\- Podríamos ir a reclamarle. – Propuso Caldina.

\- No tiene caso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Luz quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Aguila.

\- Pero Luz? – dijo Ascott.

\- No tiene caso – repitió Luz levantando la vista.

\- Lamento haberte conseguido ese trabajo no tenía idea... – comenzó Aguila.

\- Tu no tenías idea que algo así sucedería. – volteó a verlo. – Tengo que regresar a la mansión.

\- QUEEEE?! – dijeron al unísono todos.

\- Debo ir a terminar lo que empecé – respondió la chica.

\- Pero no tienes miedo que pueda hacerte algo. – trató de detenerla Anaís.

\- No, ella no tiene ningún derecho para hacerme nada y... debo hacer algo más antes de olvidarme por completo de esta experiencia amarga.

\- Quieres que te acompañe? – le pidió Aguila, pero Luz negó con la cabeza mientras Aguila apretaba un poco la mano de la chica que mantenía entre la suya.

\- Debo hacer esto sola, no te preocupes no me pasará nada – le sonrió y se levantó del sofá donde había permanecido todo ese tiempo para dirigirse hacia la entrada del departamento. – Creo que mientras más rápido lo haga más pronto podré olvidarme de todo esto, así que iré a la mansión ahora mismo.

Abrió la puerta con decisión pero la detuvieron las palabras de Caldina.

\- Tómalo con calma Luz, debes tomar tus precauciones no lo crees.

\- Hm? Precauciones? – preguntó Luz manteniendo la puerta abierta y mirando a la chica de cabello rosa.

\- Claro, por ejemplo Hmmm... – Caldina miró alrededor de la habitación clavando la mirada en los chicos que se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

\- Oye! – Clef reclamó cuando Caldina tomó su celular aventándoselo a Luz quien con muchas piruetas logró atraparlo.

\- Un teléfono y también...

\- Oye! – Tomando el localizador de Paris también lo aventó hacia Luz.

\- Caldina?! – Luz con los dos objetos en la mano miró a la chica que buscaba algún otro aparato que pudiera serle de utilidad para comunicarse con la chica. – No me tardaré Caldina, dame un par de horas y si no regreso puedes ir a buscarme con todo un ejercito si tu quieres de acuerdo. – sonrió Luz con los ojos cerrados.

\- No lo dudaré ni un segundo, tienes tres horas para regresar te quedó claro. – Caldina se cruzó de brazos y todos la miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y de incredulidad – No dudaré en ir a buscarte si no regresas me entiendes?

\- Claro – sonrió la chica, Clef y Paris esperaban que les regresara sus respectivos objetos, pero Luz mostró su más picara sonrisa al tiempo que agregaba – pero me llevaré estas dos cosas.

Salió corriendo del departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella dejando a los chicos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa sin darles tiempo a reaccionar o reclamar.

\- Paris? – le preguntó Clef al chico manteniendo la mirada clavada en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

\- Sí Clef. – respondió el chico también con la vista en la puerta, ambos cruzaron una larga mirada y fruncieron el ceño.

\- VEN ACA LUZ, NO HUYAS! – dijeron al unísono y salieron en persecución de la fugitiva que llevaba sus pertenencias, mientras los demás sólo reían.

Luz subió a su carro de un salto y encendiéndolo en un tiempo récord partió a toda velocidad sin darles tiempo a que la alcanzaran, sonrió al ver por el retrovisor como los dos chicos se detenían en medio de la calle, Clef se mantuvo en pie mirando al carro desaparecer en el horizonte mientras Paris brincaba de un lado a otro gritándole palabras que ahora eran imposibles de escuchar por la distancia.

\- " Tranquilícense no me pasará nada" – sonrió con picardía al ver los dos objetos en el asiento del copiloto, el comunicador comenzó a sonar pocos minutos después y llegó un mensaje por el aparato.

"Luz si le llegas a hacer algo a este aparato te lo voy a cobrar doble me entiendes, y no te tardes por que tengo que llegar a mi trabajo, CON EL LOCALIZADOR, entendido?

Paris

P.D. ~_^ sabes que todos confiamos en ti así que buena suerte"

Sonrió al terminar de leer el mensaje, se detuvo en una florería antes de salir de la ciudad y compró el ramo de flores más hermoso que pudo encontrar, la carretera estaba tranquila aparentemente pero las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo ocultando el sol, creando un ambiente frío, mas no tuvo problemas en llegar a la mansión como lo hubiera hecho mucho tiempo atrás cuando la conoció por primera vez, recorrió el largo camino poblado de árboles que escondían la tumba de Lucy, el gran ángel de mármol blanco se mantenía en pie, detuvo el auto junto al camino y llevó el ramo de flores hacia la tumba, lo colocó a los pies de la estatua guardando silencio unos segundos en señal de respeto y meditación, el valor que inicialmente había sentido comenzaba a escapársele y dudó por un segundo en terminar su misión pero el viento golpeó su rostro con suavidad al tener ese pensamiento, sintió que nuevas fuerzas invadían su cuerpo y volteó a ver el rostro del ángel, parecía como si en aquellos fríos ojos de mármol existiera un brillo cálido que le inspirara ternura y fuerza, parecían estar vivos al mirarlos fijamente.

"No quieres que desista verdad?" sonrió cerrando los ojos, parecía como si el alma de la chica se reflejara en los ojos de ese ángel blanco, que otra cosa podía hacer, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado como se había repetido durante todo el camino para no perder de vista su objetivo primordial, caminó hacia el auto y volteó a ver la tumba.

\- Deséame suerte. – guiñó un ojo como si estuviera hablando con alguien, inexplicablemente unos cuantos rayos de sol cayeron sobre la estatua haciéndola parecer una persona de carne y hueso, por un momento le pareció ver el perfil de Lucy en lugar del frío perfil del ángel, pero sacudió la cabeza comprobando que se trataba de un espejismo ¿o no?

Sin darle importancia continuó su camino hacia la mansión llegó a la entrada principal, tocó la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso sabía que la puerta se mantenía abierta durante todo el día y ese no era la excepción, todo siempre tan organizado que parecía que el romper el orden pudiera llevar a un terrible caos o a un desastre, atravesó el corredor principal que la llevaría al salón de fiestas entró en el salón para valuar su trabajo y poder cobrar la cantidad correcta y justa a sus esfuerzos, lo que vio la llenó de asombro, abrió los ojos lentamente y un poco los labios por la impresión que recibió, no pudo evitar apretar los puños y los dientes con fuerza para no gritar de coraje y desesperación.

Con odio, dejó correr una lágrima por sus ojos, recorría con la vista todo el salón y lo que veía la llenaba de indignación todo su trabajo de esos meses había sido borrado en tan sólo una noche. El salón nuevamente había sido pintado del color blanco que inicialmente tuviera dejando en el olvido todos sus dibujos. El mayordomo apareció y aproximándose por la retaguardia le extendió un fallo de billetes, el pago por su trabajo, Luz lo tomó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al interior de la casa en busca de Deboner.

\- Por qué lo hizo?! – preguntó con voz fuerte y firme una vez que estuvo frente a ella, su voz podía interpretarse como la de alguien que busca iniciar una pelea.

\- Ese es mi problema – respondió Deboner con su tono más tranquilo de voz al verla desde su asiento, el mayordomo tomó el brazo de la chica para sacarla del recinto pero ella levantó el brazo evitando el contacto de la mano del hombre permaneciendo así unos segundos haciéndolo dudar de sus actos y lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

\- No tenía ningún derecho a deshacer todo mi trabajo de estos meses. – añadió Luz al borde de la ira, las lágrimas y tal vez la locura, no esperaba que los conservara eternamente en el salón como recuerdo, pero tampoco esperaba que los borrara tan pronto como ella saliera de la casa, si ella hubiera accedido a quedarse eternamente en la casa otra habría sido la historia.

\- Ya tienes lo que querías no es cierto. – respondió Deboner sin prestarle atención a la histérica chica que amenazaba con arrojársele encima cual si fuera una pantera, había herido su orgullo al compararla con un muerto, su dignidad al ofrecerle dinero y ahora su amor propio al deshacerse de su trabajo.

\- No quiero su dinero – arrojó los billetes a los pies de Deboner – no aceptaré ese pago, si lo hago significaría que me compró... – Deboner se quedó callada mirando a la joven. – ... y el sacrificio de Lucy no le habrá servido de nada.

\- No te permito... – Deboner se levantó de su asiento prestándole atención por primera vez.

\- Usted no puede prohibirme nada NO ES MI MADRE! – la miro retadoramente y en sus ojos brillaba todo el odio que le profesaba en ese momento.

\- Manuel saca a esta señorita inmediatamente. – El mayordomo nuevamente se aproximó.

\- No se moleste yo conozco la salida pero antes de irme le diré algo – se paró frente a ella con orgullo y con toda su arrogancia - Lucy murió feliz puedo asegurárselo. – Deboner frunció el ceño. - ella fue libre en ese momento tal vez el único en su vida y no creo que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, por el contrario. Y usted es tan perversa que como castigo tendrá la soledad de esta mansión que compró a cambio de la felicidad de su hija. – tras decir esto salió de la habitación y de la mansión dejando a Deboner muriendo de rabia sin darle la oportunidad de responderle.

\- Señorita Luz – la detuvo el mayordomo en la salida de la mansión antes que subiera a su auto.

\- Manuel yo...

\- Gracias por todo – La miró con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos – hubiera sido una gran amiga de Lucy. – Luz mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo las lágrimas y abrazó a Manuel.

\- Gracias – murmuró ahogando su llanto en la garganta, Luz subió a su auto y aceleró dejando la mansión tras ella, al llegar al kiosco se detuvo un momento, dentro de este encontró la figura de Latis, el chico sonreía, tenía una maleta a sus pies, levantando una mano se despidió de la chica, ella simplemente cubrió sus ojos con sus lentes oscuros y pisó el acelerador alejándose para siempre del lugar que le había traído tantos sufrimientos en esos meses, al pasar por el camino no pudo evitar voltear a ver la tumba con el ángel blanco sobre ella, y sin detenerse dejó correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. - Adiós – se despidió de la única persona además de ella que había logrado liberarse de la prisión de Deboner, aunque la diferencia más importante entre las dos era que ella aun seguía viva.

 **FIN**

Notas finales de autora:

Bueno antes que nada quisiera aclarar una cosa, la idea de esta historia no es mía esta es la adaptación de una película que vi hace casi tres años y repentinamente se me ocurrió la locura de adaptarla a los personajes del CLAMP, si en alguna ocasión tienen la casualidad de verla (creo que se llama "Misterio de una vida") ya saben que fui yo pero en fin no creo que llegue a tener problemas ya que no estoy recibiendo ni un solo centavo por cada la lectura de estas historias ¬¬U creo que algo en mi interior me dice que esto no está del todo coherente, pero en fin, no suelo hacerle mucho caso a mi yo interno =P

Bueno ahora si no los distraigo más, nos vemos en la siguiente historia ok.

Hikaru

31 de Diciembre del 2000.


End file.
